Harry Potter the Gem Mage
by lolmak
Summary: When Harry is neglected and ignored by his family after his brother is named the Boy Who Lived, Harry decides he will prove himself to be better than him. With an inheritance and knowledge lost to the world, Harry struggles to define himself through actions and his magic. WBWL, Smart!Harry, Ravenclaw!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Independant!Harry, Possibly Dark!Harry. Not Slash.
1. Where It All Began

**Hey guys and welcome to my first Harry Potter Fanfiction. It may be similar at parts to other WBWL fics, but I've tried to add my own bit of flair to the story. The story will cover Harry's journey through Hogwarts and will hopefully be interesting through the journey. Hope you enjoy. Also if you would like to Beta, message me please. Without further ado, my story.**

Lightning flashed across the dark night sky immediately followed by the muffled boom of thunder. Long pale fingers caressed a wand as the rain poured buckets of water all over the ground. Despite being in the open, not a single drop of water reached the man whose gaze was set upon a small summer home in Godric's Hollow. The door opened and red eyes abruptly opened to see two figures leave the house only to disappear with a crack. His presence had been ignored completely due to the effects of an expertly cast Notice-Me-Not charm. The man felt their magical auras leave the area and only then did he allow himself to begin walking towards the home. The Potters were fools he grinned, they were fools in so many ways. Fools to leave their children unattended, fools to trust their friend Pettigrew, but above all, they were fools for refusing Lord Voldemort's gracious offer of joining him. And for that, they would pay.

The Dark Lord stepped through the door frame after unlocking it with his phoenix cored wand and immediately headed for the stairs. From what he had seen in Pettigrew's disgustingly weak mind, the children were kept upstairs in the nursery, he would waste no time in purging the children from the Earth. The Potter twins had to die.

Usually Voldemort would hesitate to kill a pureblooded child or a child belonging to a prominent magical bloodline such as the Potters, but the blasted fool Dumbledore had large plans for the twins. Plans that would prove his undoing if he wasn't careful. Dumbledore would try his best to turn them into his personal little weapons in the war, hoping to finally gain the strength to overthrow him. Usually Voldemort wouldn't care had he not learned about a prophesy given by the fraud of a Divination teacher.

Voldemort knew how incompetent Sybil Trelawney was and he was sure the Dumbledore did as well, so if Dumbledore was acting upon it by protecting the Potters; it meant he had a damn good reason to.

His faithful servant Severus Snape overheard the last part of the prophesy and relayed it to him. The prophecy stated that one of the twins or the Longbottom boy was to spell out his doom. So naturally Voldemort chose to kill them all ridding himself of the problem.

His musing came to an end as Tom Riddle came to the end of the hallway and regarded the door in front of him. Two names shimmered in gold and red; Harry and Arnold. Voldemort hissed in disgust at the blatant display of the Gryffindor pride. They were yet another display of weakness, another reason they had to die. Peal of laughter came from behind the door and the Dark Lord silently slipped inside, ready to show the world once again why the heir of Slytherin should be feared.

There were two cribs inside the room with a man standing in front of one of them holding a red haired child. He was throwing the child in the air and catching him as the infant let out peals of laughter at their little game. The man's wand lay forgotten on a nearby chair and all his attention was focused on the baby now in his arms. "All right cub, we've had our fun, but now uncle Moony is going to put you to bed, ok?" The infant just cooed and stuck his fist inside his mouth **(A/N- Always did wonder how babies do that).** The man's next words would prove to be his last. "Lily would never forgive me for keeping you from your sleep, so that's why-"

The words died on his lips as he was hit in the back with a killing curse, the man fell to the ground soundlessly dropping the infant in his arms to the ground. The infant cut open a gash on his shoulder as he landed on a sharp corner of his crib. If he had time to live, it would eventually cause a scar Voldemort mused. The child had also hit his head against the ground during the impact and hadn't moved since. Voldemort bent over and felt the infant's chest. He couldn't make out a heartbeat and happily turned to kill the other Potter twin.

He leaned over the crib and peered inside, the child was awake, but wasn't crying. Voldemort once more stretched out his wand and rested it against the second infant's forehead. "It is time to follow your brother into the void Harry Potter."

Saying the two feared words of the killing curse, a jet of green light escaped his wand and flew towards the oblivious infant. A flash of light occurred and a silver shield materialized in front of the boy and to the Dark Lord's horror, the curse rebounded upon him.

He fell to the ground writhing in pain as his body was ripped to shreds. The last thing he saw before he died was the second infant alive in swirling energy; accidental magic that must have protected his brother.

His last thoughts before his body disintegrated were a promise of vengeance. "Curse you Arnold Potter, I will have my revenge in this life or the next."

The Dark Lord died that day thinking that Arnold Potter had killed him, but he could not have been further from the truth. In fact Harry had been the one who had redirected the curse, and the accidental magic surrounding Arnold was from Harry who had brought his brother back from brinks of death. Little did Harry know that this action would cause his life to drastically change, and it was not going to be for the better.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Lily and James Potter hurried to their home at Godrick's Hollow after breaking through the Anti-Apparition wards that had most likely been placed by the dark Lord. When they caught sight of the house they momentarily stopped as they saw the door wide open and branded by the dark mark. While the two Potters rushed inside, Lily sobbing and James on the brink of tears, Albus Dumbledore was in deep thought. The Dark Lord seemed to have been able to find them even with all the precautions he had taken. Dumbledore sighed, it was no use to think of the Potter twins anymore, the Longbottom boy however might be able to fill in the role of the prophecy he mused silently. It would require a lot of training as well as obtaining legal guardianship of the child. But it shouldn't be too hard. Being the figurehead of the light had its advantages such as political connections and prestige.

Getting guardianship would require him to either ask Neville's grandmother or proving that the current guardian was unsuitable for taking care of the child. Dumbledore would try receiving guardianship civilly, but if push ever came to shove, he would do what it took to get what he want. Frankly getting the guardianship legally by asking Augusta had about a fifty percent chance going either way.

Dumbledore was broken out of his thoughts when he finally arrived in the nursery and opened the door to see the Potters both staring at the room in shock. All the color drained out of James's face as he regarded his friend on the ground. "Remus?" he croaked. "Remus! Moony? Moony it's me Prongs! Wake up Moony!"

At that moment James Potter remembered his children and if possible his face grew even whiter and he spun around tears running down his face. "The kids! Oh Merlin not the kids. The BASTARD!" he punched the wall. "I will kill-" He was stopped by his wife who was holding Arnold close to her body and then immediately rushed to Harry. "They're alive James!" Lily sobbed in relief "They're alive!"

With that James threw his arms over his family whom he had thought dead and hugged them; tears running down his cheeks. His wife's face mirroring his and they embraced. Then all in one moment the happiness of the situation was realized and James laughed in relief at the safety of his family. This action caused both the babies to wake up and Arnold broke out crying while Harry simply blinked sleepily.

They were broken out of their small family reunion by Dumbledore who cleared his throat. "Lily can I see Arnold for a moment?" The mother confused slowly handed her son over to the man who gave her a grandfatherly smile. "Thank you Lily."

Dumbledore waved his hand over the child and ran some diagnostic spells. It all seemed to add up. The child was surrounded by the aura of accidental magic and he could sense the Dark lords touch on the infant. That and the boy was found outside his crib, Dumbledore mused. In all likelihood Voldemort had killed Remus and picked up the first boy he had seen which had been Arnold Potter, he had then cast the killing curse which had rebounded upon him due to the accidental magic creating a shield of some sort. The smoldering robes of the Dark Lord showed traces of the killing curse further solidifying his theory. Seeing Lily and James looking at him expectantly Dumbledore coughed and handed the babe back to his mother. He adjusted his spectacles with a smile. "It seems like your boy here has defeated the Dark Lord and has fulfilled the requirements to become the Boy-Who-Lived." Disbelief but also pride shone on the parent's faces.

Dumbledore grimaced; here came the hard part. "He will need training which I can provide", he paused when he saw their worried expressions. "Voldemort (he ignored their cringes) will be back, and Arnold will need all the training he can get if he is to stand a chance at survival." The two parents looked each other and both slowly nodded in agreement.

"Alright Albus, you know what's best." Dumbledore clapped, "Excellent I am glad we worked it out." He shot them a grandfatherly smile with a twinkle in his eyes, "I will leave your family to recover, if you have any problems, don't hesitate to floo in." With that he stepped out the door and disappeared with a crack; content that all his plans were slowly moving together. Little did Dumbledore know however that he had set into motion events that would forever change Harry Potter's life.

* * *

Harry Potter felt his stomach rumble with hunger and he sadly regarded his twin riding the new broom he had gotten for his fifth birthday. The only thing wrong with this picture was that it was his birthday too.

To be honest, it didn't hurt as much this time. This wasn't the first situation where Harry had been ignored and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Usually Harry would be ignored in his household, unless he did something wrong that is. There were many things that the Potter's considered wrong; ranging from the way he talked to his brother or being in the way. His brother, Arnold enjoyed taunting and teasing him about the lack of love he received from his parents.

At first Harry had adamantly refused to believe him, but as time went on Harry indeed saw that his family did not need him… Nor did they particularly want him. He simply didn't fit in their picture of the perfect family.

So Harry steeled himself not to react to his parent's lack of love nor his twin's attempts at bullying him. Harry had long hidden his true self with a mask of indifference, one that he vowed to keep on at all times lest he be hurt again. And Harry kept it on until it slipped that fateful day.

* * *

It had been a few months after their birthdays and his parents were lecturing him about respecting his betters; namely his brat twin. Harry had finally snapped that day and years of indignation and anger came pouring out from being stored during the duration of his short life.

Harry learned that day that his parents didn't appreciate being yelled at. At all. As punishment they locked him away in the attic and told him that he would not come out until they saw fit for him to return.

After being thrown into the room, Harry spent the next ten minutes yelled at the top of his lungs at the injustice of it all, occasionally letting off flares of accidental magic fueled by his anger. After Harry grew tired of yelling, he slumped against a wall and simply lay there.

He waited for something to happen, anything; but the door didn't open and no one came. No one remembered, or they simply didn't care.

A day passed in pure boredom, then another and finally after three days had passed with no food or water, Harry lying on the ground too weak to move… Too weak to even think. His vision began blurring and he blacked out.

Harry woke up to the sound of faint murmuring "Harry Potter musts get up!" Harry jolted awake to see one of their house elves; Blink **(A/N- The name of the house elf)**, holding a wet clothe tending to the scrape he had gotten when he had fainted from hunger. The delicious smell came from a plate he was holding in his other small hand. The plate was set before him and Harry immediately attacked the food, eating the entire thing in under a minute like a man possessed and finally leaned back with a content sigh.

"So they finally decided to feed me huh?" The small elf trembled and shook his head, fear in his large eyes. "No, Master Potter told us elves not to feed young Harry as punishment. Blink is a bad elf and didn't listen. He didn't want Master Harry to starve, so Blink brought his own food for Harry to eat because they would notice it gone in the kitchens." Harry blinked, his family wasn't planning to feed him at all, and did they know that he was going to starve to death?!

The elf meanwhile, was hitting his head against the wall in an act of self-punishment. Harry threw himself forward and grabbed the elf stopping the self-abuse. "Blink stop!" The elf stopped struggling as intense green eyes met large black ones. Harry sank the elf into a hug as tears streamed down his face. "Thank you Blink. Thanks for caring."

The elf gave him a toothy grin. "You are welcomes Master Harry Potter."

Harry waved his hand, something felt wrong to him in that sentence. "Don't call me Master in private anymore Blink." He touched the elf's shoulder and stood up "You are my one and only friend in this house. Please call me Harry." The small elf hugged the boy's leg and smiled looking up at him. "Alright friend Harry." His large eyes widened and he smiled as if remembering something. "Other elves be looking for Blink, Blink must go friend Harry." Harry nodded and the elf disappeared with a crack.

That day Harry had smiled genuinely for the first time in many months as he had made his first friend. House elves were bonded with the family heads and were ingrained to follow their orders, it must have been hard for Blink to go against his father's instructions like he did. Even more, Blink had sacrificed food out of his own plate just so he could eat.

A friend like this would be just what Harry would need to be happy… But fate however was a cruel mistress and before he knew it, his small joy would be snuffed out.

* * *

Harry had been let out the attic two days later and was finally given a meal, his parents half-heartedly apologized for forgetting about him but Harry found that he didn't care anymore. Harry wasn't angry, bitter or resentful anymore, he had a friend.

* * *

The next few months had been paradise for Harry finally having someone to talk to and share things with. Also the simple fact that Blink was willing to sacrifice his happiness for Harry's made Harry feel important and loved. The next few times Harry had been locked in the attic, his friend once again gave up his meals so that he could eat. But in this came the undoing of Harry's utopia and it all came crashing down at once.

The other house elves; still being completely loyal to Harry's father notified him that they didn't see Blink eating during the servant dinner while Harry was in the attic. They also told James Potter that during this time, he would take his plate, leave the area and teleport away. James Potter pieced the events together easily enough and waited outside the attic door as soon as the elf dinner started.

Sure enough the elder Potter heard a cracking noise on the other side of the door, followed by exclamations of jubilation. Two voices talking animatedly together, one noticeably being his younger son.

James Potter burst into the attic to see his son eating the house elf's food while conversing with it. Both disgusting prospects for any wizard he thought. Both the elf and his son stopped the conversation and gave him a frightened look.

"Blink," came the menacing voice of his father. "What are you doing with him?" The elf look terrified but nonetheless stood up as tall as he could and faced his master. "I is feeding Master Harry sir. To make sure he does not die."

"Did you not understand that I said no one is to feed him when he is punished?" Inquired the enraged man. The elf looked at his friend and faced back to his master. "Yes."

The man was stunned. "Yes? So you willingly disobeyed my orders?"

The elf simply looked at him again and gave him the same answer. "Yes."

James Potter looked like he was going to blow up in rage, but then settled down as an evil glint appeared in his eye. "Blink, this means clothes." The elf's eyes widened. "And after you are free I will put up a post in the newspaper saying you are a bad elf and warn other wizards of bonding you to themselves." The elf began crying. "I is a good elf, master not the clothes! Please not the clothes." The man just looked at him; face devoid of pity and threw a cloak that was resting on top of boxes to the now sobbing elf.

"I expect to see you out of here by tomorrow Blink, and you." James Potter fixed his eyes upon a cowering Harry, "Your mother and I will discuss your punishment for your hand in this." James Potter gave them a final look, scoffed and then left the room descending the stairs.

The elf sobbed all the harder as the door shut with a resounding slam. Blink groaned and fell into the hands of his friend whose eyes were also leaking tears. "Will I be able to see you again after you are gone? If you are in another house can I visit you? Why do they hate me so much!?" The elf wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up. "Blink needs to be bonded to a master to live. I am a bad elf who no one will bond with anymore, without a master Blink will die soon." Horrified Harry let out a choked sob. "Bond to me Blink, I will give you magic, just don't leave me!" Tears were going down his cheeks in a torrent. Blink put his hand on his friends head and a silver stream began coming out of his hand and began to enter Harry. The Potter boy smiled thinking that he was bonding but was then shocked to see Blink aging. "Blink what is happening!"

The elf smiled. "You is too young to become master and I would damage your magics if we bonded. If I is going to die, I is going to give my magics to you." The elf weakened, fell to the ground and Harry was initially stunned and his voice rose in pitch to near hysterics. "Blink!" The eyes shot open and focused on him. A small hand rose towards the boy who grabbed it tears freely falling. "I would die in a week friend Harry, with no magics. I want you to have this now while I is still having it. Serving friend Harry has been the greatest thing in my life, and one day you become great wizard." Harry clutched his hand. "I promise Blink." The elf's words shortened to gasps. "Is we friends H-H-Harry?" Harry cried at the injustice of life. "Y-Yes we're friends Blink, of course." The elf smiled and a content smile graced his lips and then coughed in pain "F-F-Friend H-Harry I is s-sorry I won'ts b-be there t-t-to see…" The elf gave a final cough and his eyes glazed over. Harry desperately shook his shoulder, this couldn't be happening.

"Blink… Wake up… We are going to have so much f-fun together… As friends…. Right?"

When the frail little body didn't respond, Harry lost it and his tears started all over again. That day something died inside Harry and it would take a long time, if ever to get over the death of his first and only friend. And some things simply never healed.

* * *

Seven months passed and after a period of mourning Harry finally began to feel that it was time to move on with his life. After the elf died he had personally buried his friend in the garden and after a few hours of toiling in the dirt, he finally made a grave. Blink would have liked it, he thought morbidly that day. Blink had liked anything Harry did simply for the fact that he was Harry.

He angrily wiped the tear that managed to escape from his eye and plastered a look of confidence on his features. Blink would have wanted him to get on with his life and Harry was going to make sure that he would become the strong wizard Blink believed he could be. Harry promised himself that he would never get too attached to anything again. Losing Blink tore out a part of Harry, and he vowed to never feel such pain again. The rest of the world would see no weakness; they would see his mask. He would be strong and he was going to honor Blink through his actions.

* * *

Though he was at the ripe age of five, Harry was much more intelligent than most kids his age. He enjoyed reading and had a hunger for knowledge. To become a wizard he would need a wand, which disheartened him at first but he consoled himself by absorbing as much as he could about subjects that didn't require a wand such as potions.

Unbeknownst to him though, Blink's magical transfer had unlocked the ability to use wandless magic as well as the natural apparition all house elves had. It would take a certain event for him to become aware of it.

Harry's wandless ability manifested itself accidentally and he was lucky no one had witnessed him using it. He had been reading up on charms and spells to at least try and understand the theory in the magic completely. He hoped that having some knowledge of the spells beforehand might improve his spellcasting and control when he was able to get a wand. He had long finished texts on potions; and the mind magics such as occlumency required about third year knowledge of magic to start. So he was stuck reading charms, not that it wasn't interesting. It just would have been easier and more engaging if he were able to practice them.

Harry had been reaching for a text on a particularly high shelf when his foot slipped causing him to fall. When he fell he shouted the first words that had come to his mind "Wingardium leviosa!"

The levitating charm he shouted halted his fall and kept him suspended in the air. He remembered it due to his parents using it to hang up his brother's decorations the previous year for their fifth birthday. To his surprise and immense relief, he looked down to see he had stopped about a foot (30 cm) from the hardwood floor. Harry focused on the spell and felt a trickle of magic slowly leaving his core to sustain the magic. Elated at the fact that he had managed to cast a spell, he released it, forgetting momentarily he was still in the air falling the remaining distance to the ground with a thump.

The fall opened a gash on the back of his head and Harry whispered a small healing charm his mother occasionally used on cuts through the pain.

To his surprise the wound covered over and disappeared with the pain as if it had never been there.

That day Harry passed out from the sheer amount of spells he had cast. He had drained his magic core completely dry and woke up near midnight. Harry wasn't deterred about him fainting, he rather continued his private studies to slowly develop his magic core day by day until he could cast a large amount of very simple spells without getting tired.

His family more or less began to leave him alone as most of Harry's passing moments were spent in the family library. He could spend hours around the dusty tomes, learning about anything and everything he could understand. Harry dedicated as much time as he could to learning spells and charms from the treasure trove of knowledge he had at his disposal. He found it somewhat difficult to learn spells without a wand, but constant perseverance allowed him to finish the entire first year curriculum of Hogwarts by his sixth birthday. Though Harry was disappointed that he couldn't do more complex spells, he assured himself that for his age, he was well ahead of anyone else. Two more years passed and Dumbledore deemed it time to start training his little weapon. His parents were elated and his mother prated about how well Arnold would do in his studies at Hogwarts having prior magic tutoring.

His parents gushed over Arnold who as usual basked in the attention that he was getting. Usually afterwards, Arnold would have come to rub it into Harry's face, but Harry had stopped reacting to him long ago. Harry really didn't care that he wasn't learning magic with Dumbledore, he was doing fine on his own without him. Harry felt slightly smug that he had better control over magic wandlessly than his brother who had been given his wand early for training.

From what he heard, the wand that his brother had received from Olivander's had been the brother to Voldemort's wand; phoenix feather and holly, the makings of a fine wand by anyone's standards. For some odd reason, Arnold getting this particular wand seemed to please Dumbledore to no end and the old man kept murmuring about a bond when he thought no one was listening.

Listening to this gave Harry the uncomfortable feeling that the old man had his own agenda and wasn't above doing underhanded things to further himself. Usually Harry would try and stay as far away as he could from Dumbledore and his manipulative meddling, but Dumbledore was very close to the rest of the family and there was a good chance of simply meeting him in the halls in the morning.

Knowing this, Harry set up a few precautions such as silencing and notice me not charms. Harry didn't doubt the fact that Dumbledore was a very powerful magician, and he could probably break the charm with no effort if he knew it was there. But the beauty of wards were that you had to be aware of a ward in order to break it, and since Harry was eight years old Harry was sure he wasn't under any suspicion.

Of course just because Harry wasn't a suspect didn't mean that he would leave it to chance to find him out, but as long as Dumbledore remained oblivious to his magical training, he would continue practicing. The moment Harry would feel that Dumbledore was getting suspicious, he would stop and resume once it was safe.

* * *

More years passed and Harry had amassed an armada of knowledge. He had mastered countless texts from his family library and was finishing with the mind magic of occlumency. At first he had gotten multiple headaches when learning the art of controlling and shielding his mind, but as time went by he got stronger and the mind defenses came easier to him. The book he was studying on the subject recommended just simple shields to be put into place to prevent intrusion to memories. Harry however thought it was very basic and took it one step further. The method the book used would literally be a battle of strength with one person battering endlessly at another's shields while the other hoped his defense would hold. Also a person would be able to tell if he had training in occlumency, and it was a talent like so many others that Harry would rather keep quiet

Harry decided to create two parts of his mind. The first was a false mind that would appear to anyone trying to intrude without his permission. To a person using mind magic on him, it would look like an untrained mind without any barriers. In this section he put false memories and thoughts of an average kid his age would have and hid his knowledge of spells and magic in another part of his mind entirely. In this part of his mind he envisioned the entire Potter estate. He entered the front doors of his house and lay down traps and guardians such as enchanted sets of armor to prevent and fight off intruders from getting to his real outer thoughts and memories. His real memories were hidden in the library; fitting since that was where he spent all his time. The memories were hidden in his favorite book and Harry bitterly noted that no one would know it. All the other texts were charmed to grow sharp teeth after an intruder chose the wrong book and attack until pain would cause him or her to retreat from his mind. The book, like all others would be blank and would only reveal his secrets after the password 'Blink' or if the caster somehow would manage to overwhelm the years of shields surrounding it. Harry, having control over his mind would be able to access the book of memories at any time as well as choose what he wanted to appear in his false mind. His enemies however would have to first bypass the illusion of his false mind and would have to find his memories inside the manor all the while avoiding his traps that would cause pain, confusing, teleportation to the entrance of the manor and so much more.

By the time Harry was satisfied with his mind's security (it had taken years of practice and meditation to reach that level, four to be exact) it was a week before his and his twin's eleventh birthday. By then Harry had read most of the books in the library and was able to cast spells with frightening power and accuracy, so much in fact that his magic practices had to be moved miles into the woods surrounding his house after he had accidentally overwhelmed the mansion's natural silencing wards. Harry thanked his lucky stars that his brother had been practicing the noise charm with Dumbledore at the time. His parents hearing the sound, rushed out to congratulate their son on how powerful his spell had been. The wards had been repaired and the story told so many times to friends that it sickened him.

Birthdays weren't really anything special for Harry and he figured that it almost had no use proclaiming it was his birthday since he shared birthdays with his git of a brother. But for this year however, his parents had gone out of their way to lavishly decorate the manor as well as invite a multitude of people to celebrate it with them.

According to tradition, the first coming of age which was eleven years old of an old pureblood family child or in this case children, required the family to invite other families of similar seniority. There were quite a few guest that wouldn't have been here otherwise, especially the Malfoys. Harry noted that the always prim and proper Malfoy family only talked to other pureblood families and ignored any half-bloods or muggleborns who had tried to approach them for one reason or the other. Any reporters were also waved away with threats to sue. They simply shrugged and would go to find the star of the party.

Reporters were already flocking all over the Boy-Who-Lived who stood and basked in the attention he was receiving. Near him stood members of the Weasley family, if their glaring red hair was anything to go by; who were in different stages of hero worship. One boy was enthusiastically shaking Arnold's hand while a girl with braids was hiding behind her mother her face as red as her locks. The other members of the family were smiling while talking animatedly to their hero. Dumbledore was standing nearby smiling but mumbling under his breath, Harry used the listening charm he had learned from a fifth year textbook and caught the last few words. "-friends with a light family." The man stopped talking and Harry released the spell with a small wave of his hand. _So this man really is running the scenes and they are letting him. He wants to be able to control Arnold through his friends; _Harry realized_._ He regarded all the Weasley member's new robes and gave a scoff. _At least they were paid enough to get new clothes for tonight's party. _

The Weasley's state of finances was no secret to anyone, so seeing the entire family in decent robes for once and Dumbledore's comments about 'making friends with a light family' instantly made Harry suspicious. He wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to do something like this.

Harry decided he would try and avoid the man at school at all costs. The last thing he would need would be for Dumbledore to recruit him as his brother's sidekick.

His eyes briefly met those of the headmasters and briefly felt a presence in his fake mind. Alarmed he put in a few memories of him enjoying the party as well as being happy for his brother's birthday. Outside he put a wide smile on his face. The probe disappeared radiating feelings of satisfaction and relief. Harry turned and found the punch table and poured himself some juice while pondering what happened. _The headmaster tried to invade my privacy! Seeing how he is willing to do it in a room full of purebloods who most likely have shields around their minds he most likely has no qualms about using it at school._

Harry pondered about the obvious relief he felt from the headmaster's mind probe. The man had left his occlumency shields relaxed obviously not expecting Harry having any training. In doing so his emotions overflowed, allowing Harry to see the headmaster's feelings. The satisfaction was probably after finding that he seemed to worship his brother like the rest of the wizarding world, the relief however probably was because he made it appear that he didn't resent his family for being ignored. Harry fabricated the memories which more or less said that he understood his family's actions for neglecting him. _The old fool fell for it hook, line and sinker. _Harry thought with satisfaction.

Harry's line of thought was broken as the punch bowl levitated in the air and poured its contents all over him dousing him in cold juice. Harry lifted his head to see his brother whose wand was pointing in his direction howling in laughter. Beside him his mother and Sirius were laughing and his father was clapping his brother's shoulder probably congratulating his brother on a prank 'well-done'. The Weasleys were also laughing with the exception of the father who looked simply uncomfortable and shocked at Arnold's actions.

The Weasley children were in hysterics and the redhead his age was congratulating Arnold saying the prank was better than anything that his twin brothers could come up with. The two twins in question after hearing this grinned and waved their wands as well; and before Harry knew it, the two other punch bowls came flying at him as well. Harry was soaked and chilled to the bone and there wasn't a single dry spot left on his body. A moment of hushed silence momentarily ensued. The two twins bowed low and stretched their wands out with identical smiles on their faces. "If you want pranks or trouble, the Weasley twins will make it double!" They said together in sync. At this the rest of the room burst into laughter as well and even a few reporters trained their cameras on him. Harry didn't say anything and saw red flash across his vision and he had to stop himself from cursing everyone in the room to stop them from laughing at him.

He was clenching his hands so hard that his nails were drawing blood which slowly dropped off his palms in small streams. All of a sudden he something on his head and he looked up to see Mr. Weasley using a cloth to wipe the juice off his face. The man's face was red in shame and anger, "I am so sorry, Harry was it?" Unsure Harry nodded slowly. "The twins and the Potters have always enjoyed pranking but they do not know when or where to stop, I sincerely apologize Harry, they will be punished."

"But Arnold won't be." Harry mumbled angrily.

"What did you say?" Mr. Weasley inquired not hearing him. Harry's anger was fluctuating and was going to come out if he didn't do something. Mr. Weasley seemed like a decent person and Harry didn't want to blow up at the family head for something his sons had done. Harry delved into his mind and wrestled the anger down which shrieked at him to let it go free. He entrapped the emotion in a few occlumency shields to prevent it coming out for at least a couple minutes or so.

He looked up at the man and managed to plaster a smile on his face. "It's fine Mr. Weasley, it was a harmless prank, I'm not hurt." The man had a confounded look on his face as if he didn't really believing that Harry wasn't angry. He then cleared his throat and smiled. "Call me Arthur Harry."

Harry nodded "I have to go change out of these robes sir, if you'll excuse me." Mr. Weasley shot him an uncertain smile and nodded. "Alright then, I'll see you later Harry." Harry just waved and then once out of sight of the party ran out of the manor and into the woods.

When he reached a clearing and made it out of ear shot, he cast a few silencing wards and let out a roar of rage as the occlumency shields he placed around the emotion shattered under the anger's constant battering of its prison. Eight large columns of flame erupted from the ground and mashed together to take the form of a large dragon who mirrored all of Harry's actions. When Harry yelled, the dragon let out a roar and began dousing the surrounding area in liquid flame. The nearby trees immediately burnt into a crisp and a small pond nearby evaporated from the extreme heat.

Finally after about a minute, the dragon behind Harry gave a final roar and shrank down until it disappeared from sight leaving the smell of sulfur behind.

Harry blinked as the film of red slowly disappeared from his vision and he regarded the destroyed clearing around him. It had been a while since he had lost control like that; and since then he had learned some pretty powerful spells such as the Infernouous Spell. He had found it in a dusty tome in the back of the library while browsing one day. It was particularly powerful spell that fed on the emotion of the caster rather than his or her magic. The form it took depended on the intensity and type of emotion the caster had. The old text contained other spells that would be considered dark in nature; frankly Harry was surprised that the book was in his library in the first place. The Potter's had an aversion to everything dark, usually a book like this would be burned.

Using the spell had been the fastest way to burn through his emotions… literally and had left him feeling somewhat drained. Letting out a huge sigh Harry began trekking back to the manor while casting cleaning charms on his robes.

Harry had recently mastered the art of silent casting as well as strengthened his wandless ability. Not being able to be seen casting a spell gave Harry pleasure at sending undetectable tripping curses at his ass of a brother. Especially at the most embarrassing of moments.

Speaking of embarrassing, Harry had revenge to spell out. The Weasley twins would be punished, Harry didn't doubt Mr. Weasley's words, but his brother still had a score with him, and he planned to settle it.

Harry stepped back into the manor just in time for the cutting of the cake. It was traditional to make the first cut with a knife and his brother was already on his way to cut the chocolate cake from the prestigious 1242 Magical Sister's Bakery. Those were worth three hundred galleons at least. A smile was on Arnold's face as well as a bit of drool on his lips as he walked closer to his dessert. He and that Weasley boy deserved each other when it came to table manners, they were both pigs.

Cameras were flashing as the savior of the wizarding world stalked towards the helpless cake, in fact with an evil smirk Harry thought it looked too helpless and decided to help the cake out by discretely hitting it with a series of complex spells.

Cameras zoomed in on Arnold as he picked up the knife and stood in front of his dessert. The moment the knife touched the cake however, a mouth opened in the cake like a hinge and two arms made of frosting pushed the Boy-Who-Lived into its chocolaty maw. The party watched the event in stunned silence as the cake ate the boy and after he disappeared from sight, the cake as if having a mind of its own, got off its pedestal and grew two legs. It then proceeded to leisurely walked out of the room as if nothing happened.

Silence reigned in the room and was slowly broken by the sound of laughter coming from none other than Lucius Malfoy. The rest of the room immediately flew into action as the Potters ran out of the room followed by the cameras and anyone else trying to help his brother out of the predicament.

Harry shot a tripping spell at the front of the crowd and immediately the entire group fell into a heap tripping over one another as the momentum carried them forward.

The spells he had placed was quite the achievement and Harry was proud that he had managed to make it work so well. The first spell animated the cake into a semi-living object, while the next series of spells transfigured the cake to allow it to grow a mouth, hands and legs. The final spell was a mix of a speed and an avoidance charm commonly used for snitches but modified to fit the body of the cake. If everything worked correctly, the cake should soon gain some speed after its initial walk out the door and lead the adults on a chase. Harry was hoping it would last at least ten minutes or so.

* * *

Seven minutes later, Arnold stumbled back into the room covered head to toe in his own Birthday cake followed by the adults who looked either irritated or amused about the entire ordeal. Arnold's face was red in anger as Dumbledore cleaned him up and immediately demanded for the old wizard to find out who was responsible. Dumbledore after analyzing the goop on the boy for a few minutes declared that the magical energy had long faded and it would be impossible to find the culprit. This prompted the Boy-Who-Lived to throw a fit until he was finally calmed down with the prospect of his presents.

The present giving affair was long and painful and it disgusted Harry that people treated his brother so reverently even after the cake episode. But not everyone was like that and many of them snickered when he wasn't looking. The Malfoys in particular looked like the cats who caught the canary the rest of the party and seemed to enjoy the festivity a lot more after the event.

Harry chose not to stick around anymore after that, and spent the rest of the day in the library studying texts. He was in the middle of "Advanced Transfiguration for a Strong Wizard" when he heard roars of exclamation from the party. _Probably got a great gift from someone, the slimy git,_ he guessed.

But Harry's confusion was cleared up as the next minute a brown specked owl flew into the library with a letter with the Hogwarts crest on its front clutched in its talons, most likely the cause of commotion in the party room.

Harry didn't go back down to the party after that and continued reading texts until he deemed it was time to go to bed, his parents had mentioned a trip to Diagon Alley the next day and he wanted his supplies as well. His parents were just as likely giving him no money as it was likely him getting ten times less spending money than his brother. Harry lay in his bed and cast the darkening charm and quickly fell asleep.

**A/N- Well, here it is guys. As I said I would like a Beta reader, so if someone would like to do so it would be much appreciated. Next chapter will be about Harry's journey to Diagon Alley and him getting ready for Hogwarts. Also next chapter I will be accepting idea's for pairings so stay tuned and make your voices heard. As for now I would like to know whether I have any major inconsistencies with the book. I haven't read the Harry Potter series in a while so I decided to experiment and play around with my world. Anyway till next chapter!**

**-lolmak (Thy trusty author and friend :P)**


	2. Preparations

**A/N- Hey guys, I am back with another chapter of about 7,000 or so words, but don't get used to that many words a day cause I'm still human (or am I? Mwuhahaha...Cough cough)... Anyway, here is chapter two and I have decided that Hermione will officially Not be the romantic interest in this story. Hold back the outrage and I will explain. First of all Hermione is a very controlling person and is often unwavering with her ideas. She idolizes both Dumbledore and Arnold and isn't likely to see the truth until it is too late. Also having no friends before, she will most likely cling to the BWL doing things that she wouldn't normally do and that will most likely ruin any chance with our dear Harry. Also another word... SPEW, freeing house elves? That really can't go well with Harry now could it? So the other female characters are still available to be Harry's girl and I don't feel like writing a Harem fiction. I want one girl and one guy here... Speaking of which now would be a good time to tell you that I don't write slash (I am a straight male btw), not my cup of tea guys (or girls). Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter for my story and I go into some pretty interesting history lessons with non-cannon characters... And also, does anyone know why they call it cannon? Anywho sit back and relax and without further ado, the chapter. PS. RIP Blink 2013, you will forever remain in our hearts :'(**

* * *

Chapter Two

The morning arrived with a few beams of soft sunlight and Harry yawned as he was awakened gently by a magical timer he had set up the night before. He went downstairs to the kitchens and prepared himself breakfast. Harry had found a loophole earlier in the year in the instructions his father often gave the house elves. James told the elves not to 'give' him food, but said nothing about letting him take it. Harry took advantage of it and learned how to cook himself. The house elves were only too eager to help since they weren't breaking any instructions.

Harry had become quite the culinary master and created many exotic dishes for himself.

However, today Harry decided to go with something simple and prepared sunny-side-up eggs and strips of bacon. Transferring the food to a plate, he sat down at the table. He was about to take the first bite when his brother lumbered into the kitchen and grabbed his plate right from under his nose. Just as Harry placed his hand on his plate to take it back, Lily Potter walked into the room and Arnold whined, "Mom, Harry is trying to take my food."

Harry released the food to his twin and stood back in front of the frying pan. By now Harry knew that fighting for the food would be more trouble than it was worth. He started making a new portion for himself and this time was able to eat without any more trouble. He ignored the conceited looks Arnold was shooting at his direction and focused on eating in silence. As Harry gobbled down the last bite of his creation, his father stumbled down the stairs.

Coming into the kitchen he gave a smile, "Something smells good."

James kissed his wife and ruffled his son's hair. "Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley Arnold?" The boy nodded and smiled, "I want a new broom." Arnold stated. James just smiled and laughed, he leaned closer "Keep this a secret from your Mom, but that was going to be our second gift to you." The boy smugly stared at Harry, then answered "Thanks Dad."

"So how do you think the Canons are going to do this year?"

Harry scoffed and moved for the fire place, where he then grabbed a bag of floo powder. After yelling "Diagon Alley" he disappeared in a mass of green flames. The family continued talking, not noticing his absence, or if they did, they didn't care. Harry would rather go alone than wait for his family, it would be a lot more peaceful this way, for everyone.

* * *

Harry held his meager savings in a small bag which was currently clenched in this fingers. It held just enough to buy a wand and maybe a couple of textbooks that were new to the curriculum this year. The rest of his books would be his parent's old ones from the Potter Library, he would have to make do with the little he had.

He went to Olivander's first and grimaced as the smell of old wood hit him. Sitting behind the counter was Olivander himself, "Ah Harry Potter, here for a wand I see? Your brother's wand eleven inch holly and phoenix feather, a powerful wand to be sure. I assume you are here for your own?" Harry nodded, "You assume correctly sir." He said politely. Olivander blinked, "What a polite young man, now your brother could learn a thing or two from you, he may have done us a good job by ridding the world of You-Know-Who, but that gives him no reason to act like such a brat." Seeing Harry's raised eyebrow he picked up a wand, "Forgive me, it was not my place to criticize your brother."

"No its fine. I was just surprised you aren't like the rest of the world, groveling at his feet and all." Olivander winked and handed him a wand, "Now where would be the fun in that young Harry Potter?" Harry found himself liking the man and took the wand from him. "Now give the wand a flick." Olivander ordered. Harry did so and immediately a shelf fell from the wall spilling its wands onto the wooden floor. The wand was snatched from his hand and replaced with another one. "This is holly and unicorn hair, perfect for charms, try it." A black cloud left the tip with a bang causing Harry to cough. "No, no this isn't right. Now try this one…"

About an hour later almost all the wands in Olivander's shop were strewn on the ground and they were no closer to finding a matching wand than they had been in the hour before. Harry frowned as the man bounced up and down giddy in a joy, "So many wands, such a complicated fit needed." He handed Harry another one, which also ended up with some form of destruction. The man smiled, "And with that wand we have run out of wands in the front." Harry's face fell. _I'm not getting a wand?_ Seeing Harry's forlorn expression he smiled, "Don't worry Harry there is a wand in my shop for you, you were able to come in after all. There are wards here that will not allow you to come in if there isn't a perfect match for you in here. Your wand is just waiting to be found."

Puzzled, Harry shook his head, "What if a person is blocked from coming into your shop?" The man grinned, "I send them to other wand makers, but if they really insist on buying a wand from here, they will severely limit their magical potential without the perfect wand combination. So don't worry, your wand is here somewhere, let's find it."

Fifteen minutes later Harry was frustrated, "We've gone through all the unconventional wood and core combinations you have made and still none are right!" The unconventional wand combinations were experiments at creating new wands that wouldn't typically be chosen by a first year, so they were in the back of the store. Olivander was jumping up and down on his seat like a four year old hyped up on sugar.

Giving Harry a wink Olivander walked over to an empty corner "Now you get to see the really nice stuff Mr. Potter, the bonded wands!" he tapped a strange minute long combination on the floor of his shop and a stairway opened up. "I haven't sold a bonded wand in the last three hundred years!"

The steps led to a chamber, and in the center there lay eight wands. "These are the bonded ones, where a bit of the caster is still imbedded in the wood, core or both. These are very powerful and all their owners were exceptional magicians. It is very rare for a wand to bond twice and I still remember the young men and women who bought these. They are all made of rare and unconventional materials, some don't exist anymore such as the Dark Howlers.

Seeing Harry's questioning look he explained, "They were cousins to dementors and were killable. If you killed one physically, they would leave a single bone as they move to the afterlife. However this was almost impossible as they had the strength of a thousand men, were more durable than basilisks and hearing its screech would separate your soul from your body. Imagine a kiss from a distance…"

"In those days we lived in fear from them. A single one could kill an entire town if startled. They wouldn't attack unless provoked but the slightest thing could set it off."

He gave a visible shudder, "I lost too many friends to them."

"Anyway, one day a Dark howler made its way to a phoenix roosting ground, we still don't know why, but he made it to the middle before the wild phoenixes began attacking him. They are the embodiments of life itself, and the sheer amount of life and fertility around the wretched thing managed to kill it. That day, it dropped a single bone which was picked up by a traveler who came across the nest after it had been abandoned. He was a magnificent man and from studying it he created the spell _expecto patronum_." Seeing Harry's bewildered expression he laughed, "Indeed, most history books say that it was simply found one day by an unknown source, but what they don't know is that the man known as Bartimas Grekan was its creator. Anyway, back to the story, after discovering the spell he tried it on a howler from a distance and to his surprise it died leaving nothing behind. Elated he shared the spell with the wizarding world and immediately many people came forward to take credit for its creation, but the man was humble, bless his soul, and he let it go without getting recognition."

Olivander stopped for a breath, "The wizards bound together and managed to purge the demons from the land and killed every last one of them. However, the Dementors being just cousins of the Dark Howlers weren't affected as strongly and could not be killed by the spell. Rather they were only repelled by it. And to this day the spell has been used and no one has been able to improve it."

"Bartimas came to my shop one day and handed me the bone that started it all. He said that he had something important to do and said he knew I enjoyed tinkering with different materials for wands. I never saw him again after that."

Olivander rubbed his hands together, "It took some experimenting, and with many failures, when finally, with my last portion of bone, I managed to create a usable wand by combining it with a tree that was found growing in a Dementor graveyard." His face cringed at the unfriendly memory. "Usually no life can grow in those cursed gravesites, but in this case it did. I nearly lost my life getting the wood and it is not an experience I would soon revisit. The wood was the most peculiar thing, it was neither living nor dead, but somewhere in the middle. I combined the two and they fit together perfectly, it stayed on my shelf for years until I finally sold it to a man named Aphgadre Miamone who became one of the greatest necromancers who had ever lived. The amount of knowledge he found about the art of necromancy with that wand is greater than all the information found about the subject before him and after." Gesturing towards the wand Olivander gestured. "Touch it." Harry did and the moment his skin touched the wand, the blood left his face and he fell to the ground heaving. "Too much death, most definitely not the wand for you." Olivander mumbled as he helped Harry up.

"Next wand." Harry croaked.

Olivander smiled, "That's the spirit."

The next wands were both belonging to elementals mages and another one wasn't even made of wood, rather metal. Harry had gotten a backstory on each and given the wand to hold, but they all refused to choose him.

Finally his eyes looked upon the fifth wand which looked like a piece of regular wood with a wooden bulge at the handle. The instant Harry picked it up, the wand shimmered and the wood fell away exposing a jeweled exterior complete with an exotic stone in its handle.

This wand felt right to Harry; like meeting a long lost friend.

Harry turned to the old man, "This is it, I can feel it."

Olivander looked at Harry with a variety of emotion on his face. A mix between pain, sadness and reminiscent happiness showed on his face. "This wand belonged to the Gem Mage, Gavin Esto Junol; core of pure Dragon Heart Diamond; now either extinct or hibernating in a remote mountain somewhere, and wood from the now extinct gem tree. It belonged to a very, very, powerful mage."

"The man first of all provided me with the core which already meant he was powerful." The wand maker launched into another story. "There is a certain species of dragons that fights others of its kind to claim their dragon heart diamond, which basically is a large stone in their chest containing their consciousness. Back in 56 AD there was only one last colony of Diamond Dragons left alive. The reason there was so few, was that these dragons would hoard gems, and defeating one meant laying claim to its jewels."

"For a dragon to win another's heart stone he or she would need to defeat the other in all sorts of different tests such as strength, cunning, magic, agility, evasion and so much more. There was a different test a day for two months and if you won all the tests, the other dragon would be forced to give up its heart to fuse its power to your own. This particular Dragon managed to defeat 6 other dragons and fuse its heart stones to itself. Somehow Gavin managed to defeat the monster and obtain it. He wanted me to craft him a wand using it, but I simply didn't have strong enough wood that would contain such power. So Gavin set off again to find it. He came back to me two years later with the wood of the previously unheard of gem tree, which he had found in the treasuries of one of the defeated dragons.

The two gemlike substances reacted perfectly together, and with the wood, I crafted this wand. Gavin lived a great life of 568 years until he finally died of old age. On his deathbed he gave the wand to me saying he had a vision that he would one day have an heir. This heir would bond to the wand and have proficiencies in gem magic like he did. He also said that the wand would also allow the heir to access his treasury now at Gringotts bank. He entrusted the safekeeping of his money to a close friend who was a goblin. They held the treasure for years and finally deposited the money into the bank once Gringotts had been created. The account is tied to the wand and will only be able to open in the presence of the true heir."

"It holds all the gems of the fallen dragons he was able to collect. Gavin left notes on his research as well." The man looked up to Harry with tears in his eyes. "He was my greatest friend." Another tear leaked out of his eye, he spoke in a hoarse voice. "Immortality is a curse boy, Never seek it. You just might get what you asked for, you will see kings rise and fall, men grow old and friends die…" He waved to the open staircase, "Go Harry, I'll speak with you another day. The memories today yell at me too strongly… too sadly."

Harry held his new wand, but I have to pay—"Olivander raised his hand, "This is a debt to an old friend. Now go Harry… Please."

Harry mutely nodded and went up the stairs. He briefly considered leaving money but decided against possibly saddening the old man any further.

* * *

Harry wandered through Diagon Alley for a while mulling over what had occurred and before. Harry knew it his feet had brought him to Gringotts. Shrugging, Harry entered the doors and went up to a desk with a goblin behind it. "Excuse me."

The teller leaned over the desk and drawled, "Yes, what do you need." Harry pulled out his wand and laid it before the goblin, "I would wish to see my vault." The goblin's eyes widened and he immediately nodded his head, "Right away sir." He turned over and yelled "Griphook, customer to vault one" Griphook's eyes widened as well and the goblin nodded.

A cart pulled up, "So the heir has finally been found, you'd fare pretty well on a hundred and a half years interest alone. Not even talking about the money already found in there.

The cart continued zooming at its breakneck speed and Harry found himself staring at the multitudes of vaults zooming by. Harry was pretty sure he spotted the main Potter vault go by too, not that it would matter anyway. His parents wouldn't have ever given him anything.

The cart began to slow down and Harry stood up in anticipation. Griphook; or so the goblin was called chuckled, "Calm down young master, we still have ways to go before the original vaults. We are just slowing down for a turn in the tunnel" Harry blushed red in embarrassment and sat back down.

"You said original vaults, do you mean the ones that started Gringotts?" The Goblin chuckled, "The vault you speak of belonged to one whom we call Goblin-friend. There are very few who have ever held that privilege."

The cart began picking up speed again. "In our culture there is no greater trust than giving your money or belongings to a goblin for safekeeping. In this case the Goblin-friend gave it to the Gringotts family who eventually used some of those funds to create this bank. Not many people are able to trust Goblins and likewise many of us don't trust them. Goblin-Friend however managed to gain that trust of many Goblin clans, so we honor his memory in our halls even till this day.

By right of inheritance, this title will be transferred to you. We consider you kin officially and as such it entails you to visit our homelands as well as seek refuge with us. It is a great honor and should not be taken lightly."

Griphook's voice carried a thinly veiled threat, _Cross us and you will regret it. _Luckily Harry had no plans on doing so, He would need all the allies he could get.

By this time Griphook had finished speaking and they fell into a comfortable silence. The cart drove deeper and deeper until finally they arrived to a point where the tracks led straight to the wall. Harry shocked, braced for the inevitable impact that was bound to happen. But nothing happened to them and the cart continued undeterred.

The cart began slowing down from its neck-breaking speeds before coming to a complete stop before the final door at the end of a long corridor. A shimmering number one was hovering on the face of the vault door.

Both the boy and the Goblin clambered out of the cart before facing the original vault of the bank. The number shimmered with a mesmerizing light before it faded almost as if it sensed it was about to be opened.

Griphook gestured to the door, "This is the most secure vault in the entire bank. Only a true heir would be able to go through the wall that was at the track. There are also multiple enchantments to sense intentions and prevent anyone with the wrong ones from going through."

Harry began looking for a door of any sort but was confused when he didn't find one. "How do I get in?"

The Goblin pointed to the middle of where the number had once been. "Touch the tip of your wand to the vault, a door should then open allowing you passage."

Harry shrugged and did as the Goblin said. A deep rumbling sound came from the vault, and an archway opened in the seemingly seamless stone.

"Neat trick." Harry grinned. He went through the doorway but stuck his head back out when he didn't hear a second set of footsteps following his. "You coming?"

The goblin stood off to the side reverently, "I would never dream of intruding on the vaults and secrets of the Goblin-Friend, I will stay out here, call me if you need any assistance." Harry shrugged, "Suit yourself." and entered the vault.

The vault in fact was not like he expected. Instead of just piles of money and texts lying around, a corridor with multiple rooms on each side were revealed; each with a script on the door. On the paper was written what the room held within.

"Uncut gems." Harry read off the first door and pushed it open. Inside Harry found rough uncut stones or unclean jewels that had pieces of dirt or materials imbedded inside them.

The room was for the low quality gems and held no other secrets. Satisfied Harry moved down the corridor.

"Currency." Harry read and peeked inside. The room was overflowing with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Spying a paper on a nearby wall; Harry was amazed when it showed him the amount of money in the room.

The paper nearly dropped out of his hands when he saw the eleven digit figure.

He owned thirty-one and a half billion Galleons give or take, which seemed to have slowly accumulated over years of interest. Harry still stunned at his overnight fortune numbly stumbled back into the corridor.

He had grown up in a seemingly rich family, but it in no way came close to what he now owned.

As the fact that he was now rich sank in, Harry gave a whoop of joy and went exploring the rest of his inheritance with vigor.

The next few rooms were nothing of interest, just musty rocks that seemed to have no purpose. Harry began skipping over a few doors labeled with rubies, emeralds and sapphires because they held exactly what its inscription said.

He reached a room called 'shield breakers' and entered to find large quantities of tiny diamonds no larger than the size of a small beetle. They varied in shapes and colors, some being uncut and raw, while others were polished. Harry saw a slip of paper on the far wall and walked over to it.

**"****For instructions how to use, refer to battle magic section in the knowledge room."**

Harry shrugged and pocketed the paper. He came across a few more interesting rooms such as the magical artifacts and a large store of potions and ingredients, some he had never heard of before. But Harry had to say his favorite room was the knowledge room.

Simply put, the knowledge room was a huge library which contained rare texts and spells beyond his wildest dreams.

It was then that Harry realized that he was truly a Ravenclaw at heart.

He browsed through the titles of books trailing their spines with his fingers. He stopped when he found a large book with the title 'A Letter for the heir.'

Interested Harry began reading.

"_My dear heir,_

_If you are reading this, you must have received my wand from my dear friend Olivander, there is a gem ward on each and every single text in the library as well as on this book meaning that if someone were to break in and try and read this text without first bonding to my wand, it would be in vain as the book would remain blank._

_I wish that I could be meeting you in person, but my bones have grown frail after five hundred years of life. I can no longer expect to meet you in this life face-to-face, but I hope to in the next._

_My name as you may have heard is, Gavin Esto Junol and to my knowledge I am the only existing Gem mage of my time. At first it was lonely thinking I was the only one, but knowing you are reading this book right now pleases me beyond words. You; my heir are a Gem Mage like I was and are privy to any texts in my library, both written by me and not._

_If you are wondering why I left my entire fortune to someone whom I have never met and haven't left it to my family, it is because I never had children. Oh how I wanted them, but alas my dear wife was barren. I loved her too much to take another wife after she died. She has remained in my heart until its final beat._

_Having no one to leave it to, I decided to pass on my knowledge and wealth to one worthy of wielding my wand and my magic. You are my legacy and by bonding with my wand, my heir._

_I have accumulated and developed the art of gem magic for hundreds of years. I have never been defeated in a duel and myself have slain three separate dark lords. These Dark lords being the Tarbek twins and the ghastly unnamed necromancer in Africa. The Gem magics are this powerful._

_Records of all my actions and adventures are stored in my library, As for my wealth and material possessions, I pray that you are careful to avoid the snares of power, greed and lust. Do not cast your lots with them. If you do this I have the hope that one day you will become a greater wizard than I have been._

_In my studies with crystals, I found out that I could lock some memories inside them. This memory will not be myself, rather a projection of who I once was. If you ever need to ask my advice or simply would like to meet me face-to-face, do not hesitate to activate it. To start up the memory, wave my wand, or should I say your wand now, in a swish and flick motion saying '_Gemma Memoria'_._

_Until we meet,_

_Gavin Esto Junol_

Harry was stunned and closed the book with a sigh, it was too much. Once the euphoria died down, Harry felt that he couldn't accept such a fortune even if it had been left to him. He couldn't even spend that amount if he had twenty lifetimes.

He would have to talk to the Gem Mage and tell him that he couldn't accept the money. Surely others were more deserving.

Harry took his wand out and traced out the motions stated in the letter, "_Gemma Memoria_" he said softly. At first nothing happened but then he slowly felt something press on his inner occlumency shields. He immediately began to reinforce his protections around his memories and jumped into his mental landscape ready to defend his memories and thoughts from the attack.

The manor was as he had left it, no mental traps had been set off and everything was in its place.

Confused, Harry was about to leave his mind when he heard a strong voice. "Do not fear Harry Potter."

Harry spun around and focused on the direction of the voice to find nothing there. Breathing heavily he got worried, was he going insane?

But it seemed that he had his sanity after all as air in front of him began shimmering. A small cloud of smoke wisped into and out of existence to reveal an old man. Harry reached for his wand and cursed when he remembered it that he didn't have it with him in his mind. He was going to start to plan his attack when the man spoke once again in his soothing yet strong voice. "I say again, peace be to you, Harry Potter." Harry hesitated.

"Who are you?"

The man drew himself to his full height, "I am Gavin. Or at least a memory of him. I have his memories, but not his soul."

The man closed his eyes. "The one who made me has long departed from this world." The wizard began walking around the library containing Harry's thoughts slowly examining the room.

"How did you know to come into this room?"

The man shrugged, "I guessed. Your emotions showed me many things; chiefly among them being loneliness and a thirst for knowledge, and what better place would there be than a library?" The man walked over to Harry, "You feel unworthy of this knowledge and riches, but I have seen even without witnessing your memories that you are strong. You are the right person to carry on my legacy." Harry began to protest but Gavin simply raised his hand. "It has already been decided, you are worthy of this knowledge and money. You may need a bit more control, but that will all come with practice and age." The man transfigured a nearby book into a chair which he promptly sat down on.

"For eleven years old, you are already further than most wizards would hope to be. There are certainly many people who are stronger than you, but that is for now. Forces such as this new dark lord or the professor Dumbledore are all in play on the chess board. You mustn't let them control you no matter what. It is your choice what to do with the life you have been given, no one else has the right to choose for you." The man laughed, "I know you feel that you are unworthy of my money, my legacy and my knowledge, but know that I am pleased to take you on as my heir Harry."

Harry half-heartedly began to protest but was stopped when the man raised his hands. "Don't worry about the money Harry, you could use some in my opinion."

Harry sighed, "Fine I'll take it, but when my parents find out about my fortune they will take it and give it to my brother." He conjured his own chair and sank down into it, "It would be no use having it."

The man's smile grew broader. "Only the heir can access this vault and the Goblins would die before it fell into the wrong hands. Your parents won't see a single Knut of it."

Harry smiled but then frowned, "I'm sorry to ask this Sir Gavin, but could you swear on your existence that you bear no ill will towards me and will not try and harm me or trick me in any way?" The old man visibly saddened, "So young, yet so much mistrust. No child should have to be this way."

Harry growled. "Say it!"

The man sighed once more and completed the oath. Only after the light dissipated signaling the oath was in effect did Harry sigh in visible relief and give a smile. "I'm sorry about that, it's just…" he struggled to find the right words, "trusting people doesn't come easily to me."

The man nodded in understanding, "Then I will do everything I can to gain it Harry. Now you probably must get going, you've been an hour inside the vault and Griphook is getting worried. Please give the director of Gringotts a big thank you for keeping my possessions safe for all these years." The man waved goodbye and Harry opened his eyes to the outside world.

Harry marched outside to find Griphook thrumming his fingers on the cart, fidgeting. Harry tapped him on the shoulder and he gave a yelp.

"Could you help me get some things out of my vault?" The goblin recollected himself and nodded, "What do you need young Master?"

Harry started giving the goblin a list of what he wanted, "I want some galleons as well as a way to access my gems in my vault. I also want the entire library shrunk and organized. The potions will be useful as well, so please organize and pack those up too. I also want you to shrink and prepare all the things in the Battle magic room."

The battle magic room as Harry had discovered, held the most priceless, largest and purest of the gems. Harry wanted to have them at hand when studying the texts.

There were a couple of rooms he still hadn't visited such as the magical artifact room, but he reasoned since it was his vault and all, he would be able to return whenever he chose to.

The goblin nodded and snapped his fingers. A bag appeared in his hand, "This has been charmed to retrieve whatever amount of galleons you want, and this one-" another bag appeared in his other hand, "Will retrieve the type of jewel or gem you are thinking of." Harry thanked him and put the two bags into his pockets.

The goblin reached into his pocket and took out two miniature wooden cabinets and handed them to Harry. "The one marked with a 'P' is full of potions while the 'L' contains all the texts from the library. To unshrink them tap it with your wand and think of it growing to its original size. I would recommend a magical chest to store it in if you are planning to bring it to Hogwarts with you young Master."

Harry smiled, it was time to make up for years of missed birthdays and Christmases by buying a few gifts for himself. He grinned in anticipation at having something more expensive than his brother for once.

"Thank you Griphook," he said storing the two cabinets away, "You have been most helpful to me." Harry reached into his Galleon bag and willed some money to appear. He gave the Goblin a hefty tip for his services which had the Goblin grinning ear to ear.

"We will get along very well young master, very well indeed."

* * *

The meeting with the head of Gringotts went by very quickly, the goblin smiled when Harry relayed Gavin's message. Harry was assured that his status as Goblin-friend had been transferred to him as well. He had been given a parting gift of a book about Goblin Languages and Cultures for further study. Harry thanked the goblin and stepped into the fresh air of Diagon Alley.

Harry frowned, how long exactly had he been in the bank? He waved his hand in a horizontal line parallel line to the ground and muttered 'Tempus', a small clock appeared in a wisp of smoke showing 1:30 on its hands.

Waving his hand through the clock, it disappeared and Harry set off to start his shopping spree.

* * *

The first thing Harry set after was a good trunk in which he could store all his belongings in. He questioned a couple of passersby's and they all assured him that 'Gerald's Trunks Galore' near Knockturn Alley was the place to go.

So a few minutes later Harry found himself whistling a merry tune as he entered the shop, attracting the attention of the owner, presumably Gerald. "Hey kid, get out of here, I won't have some brat running around in my shop damaging my trunks. Come back with your parents or don't come back at all.

Harry cocked his head at the man, "A talkative fellow aren't you?" and with that he summoned a sum of one hundred Galleons and 'accidentally' dumped them onto the ground. "Whoops clumsy me, well I'll just pick this up and be out of your way now."

Harry began picking up Galleons one at a time without as much a look at the man. It didn't take long. He had picked up his seventh Galleon by the time the man snapped, "What kind of trunk are you going to buy?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What gives you the impression that I am going to buy at this store? You evidently don't respect me as a customer and told me to get of your shop. I am just being civil about the entire thing and listening to your suggestion." Harry continued picking up the coins.

"I'll discount my best trunks for you by ten percent." Harry gave a small laugh, "Do you take me for a fool? I know that you have inflated your prices just because I have the money, I would suggest you give me something worthwhile before I deem this conversation a waste of my time."

"Fifteen." Harry continued picking up the money, he was almost done. His face betrayed no emotion; the shop keeper had an expression of desperation and greed. "Twenty" Harry scraped the last of his coins into his bag and spun on his heel. "Good day to you sir."

Just as Harry reached the doorway he heard the man shout with a hoarse voice "Thirty." Harry gave a satisfied smile and turned around once again, his deep green eyes showing his cunning. "I'm listening."

* * *

Harry walked out of the shop with a shrunken trunk under his arm. It was the best one in the shop and not only featured space to store his belongings, but also living quarters and a dueling room. He got it for the ripe price of four thousand six-hundred Galleons, four Sickles and two Knuts.

Harry mentally noted that making too many large purchases would be tricky to conceal. To avoid being recognized when shopping, Harry cast a simple fourth year glamour spell when he was sure no one was looking.

He enjoyed his privacy and there would be at least a few people in the Alley that would be close to his family and wouldn't think twice about letting his extravagant purchases known to his family.

Harry entered an owlry where a girl around his age in expensive garments with glittering blonde hair was pulling on her father's sleeve. "Father I want this one for sure, she is so cute!"

"Daphne, speak properly, more befitting to a lady of your importance." The girl sighed visibly deflated and her face went blank showing no emotion.

"Yes father, but may I have this owl? I will need it to write to Astoria, I made a promise." The family head smiled approvingly, "Of course my daughter, just do not forget what I said when you go to Hogwarts." The girl nodded as her father purchased her owl, "Never show weakness to others; for then others will strike, remain strong but reserved, show only the emotion that would be required of a pureblood to be shown. Avoid the weak lest you become them and never avenge yourself in the open." The pureblood girl recited. The man if he could, smiled even more and patted her on the head, "That's my girl." The two grabbed the small horned owl cage and left the store.

"Interesting way to bring up a kid", Harry muttered as he browsed the store. All the owls near the front were low quality birds, being either too young or too old. Harry returned to the counter and flagged the cashier over. "I'm here to buy a bird." The man gave him a smile "What kind are you looking for?"

"Something intelligent and loyal." The man put on a strained smile. "Your price range sir?"

"Money is no problem, I wish for the highest quality birds you have for sale."

The man brightened, "Then you have come to the right place, follow me." He entered a side room and held the door open for Harry. "I keep the high quality wares back here, interestingly enough, the Greengrass's were looking for a bird of the exact same description you gave me." The back room was a large meadow complete with sunlight and greenery. Harry blinked at the sudden change in light.

"These birds require better care than those dumb barn owls who can be stuck into a box and still survive. No, but these birds are the best of the best. The Greengrass's did a bit of browsing but eventually settled for a young horned owl. Your taste however is different, I can see that much."

The two walked in the large room which had a small river flowing through it and plenty of airspace for the birds to fly in. Harry found himself marveling at the mastery of the space expanding charm as well as all the spell work used to create the indoor park.

The man led him past trees and over a small bridge that ran over the river. "Finding the right owl is very similar to finding your wand. They both need to find a way to complete the owner. That is the difference between a good bird and a great bird." He pointed towards the front of his store as he and Harry continued walking, "Not that those birds are bad, but they just don't have the potential to be anything more than somewhat mindless mail carriers."

They finally arrived to a large tree with low branches after about thirty seconds of walking. On each of the limbs was perched a bird. Some were sleeping, others preening their feathers and a couple sang beautiful notes. However the moment Harry stood in front of the tree they all stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Momentarily startled Harry turned to the store owner for and explanation. "The moment you stepped on that rune-" Harry looked at his feet "-these birds began seeing if you would be a compatible match for them." A pitch black bird flew off the tree and landed onto Harry's shoulder.

The man smiled "We have found a match." Harry breathed out a sigh as the bird touched its beak to the center of his forehead. He felt a small connection form between them and his magic told him it had been the right choice.

"This is a breed between a raven and an eagle. They are known to be somewhat emotional at times, but fiercely loyal and protective. They are very intelligent, much more so than most birds, a fine fit if I do myself. The bird cawed proudly and nodded its head, "How much for her?"

"Two hundred Galleons as he is the first of his breed. Very powerful and rare, I expect you will be pleased."

Harry shelled out the money and happily regarded his new friend, "I shall name you Rowan after the founder of Ravenclaw. I am Harry." The bird cawed happily and nuzzled his cheek as he walked out of the store.

* * *

Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions was his next destination where he promptly ordered their finest silken robes. Fifteen minutes later he got all his required garments for the year and began making his way to Flourish and Blotts to get new text books so he could finally rid himself of the disgusting hand-me-downs belonging to his parents. But upon arriving to the store he saw a large crowd who were all clambering to reach something.

Harry snorted. Was someone giving away free cauldron cakes?

But seeing what the commotion was actually about, wiped the smile off his face.

His family stood inside the mass of people shooting beaming smiles to their fans. Arnold particularly looked like a peacock in his new robes and was constantly throwing his chest forwards and blowing kisses at people. Disgusted Harry spun around, he would get his books later. The only thing he was focused on at the moment was avoiding his family and the flock of sheep that followed them at every turn.

He entered the potions shop next and got all the ingredients he would need for the following year as well as two sets of cauldrons in case anything happened to the first pair. His brother wasn't above destroying his things only to label it a harmless prank afterwards.

With the barmy old coot as headmaster, Arnold would be sure to get away with anything he wanted to avoid tarnishing his reputation with the public.

Harry smiled as he bought his remaining supplies for Hogwarts from multiple shops. He would show them, he would show them all.

One day everyone would know his name and that day he will be on top.

* * *

**A/N- So there you have it, and it didn't take too long for me to update either. Chapter 3 will be out in a week at most and at best three days (i cannot promise that though). The actual learning of Gem Magic for Harry will be interesting. I've got an entire new way to perform magic planned out using gems for battle and he will most likely start learning in chapter 4 or so. I must say i really enjoyed writing him getting his wand and I liked explaining origins of things such as dark howlers, the spell expecto patronum and Ollivander's past. Did you guys like it? Or would you rather i just gave him his wand and didnt write 2000 words about it? I personally enjoyed writing this history so tell me if you enjoyed reading it. Oh and Harry is now rich and has his first sighting of Mrs. Greengrass, the tension the suspense, his extravagant purchases, blah, blah, blah :P Anyway drop by a review, we will be seeing Draco appear in chapter 3 as well as the trip to Hogwarts and most likely the first day.**

**P.S. do you guys enjoy this chapter length? Or do you like shorter chapters?**

**P.P.S please review (it helps motivate my awesomeness :P)**


	3. The Start of a Journey

**A/N- Hey guys it's me again! Lolmak. Here is the next chapter ladies and gents. Sorry for the delay guys. And seriously you guys are awesome. Over a hundred favorites, over one hundred fifty follows, nearly four thousand hits as well as five communities as well as all your kind words. Seriously, this chapter is my way of thanking you. Nine thousand words as well as more than halfway through chapter four. Thanks so much again guys. Special thanks to my Beta Reader Ninjasquirrel1912, you are indeed awesome and helpful. Without further ado guys… enjoy.**

* * *

"Remember to write us every day Arnold" said Lily Potter, tears running down her face. "Write to us about anything and everything, get good marks, and make us proud my darling boy."  
Arnold Potter shot his mother a hesitant smile, "Mum, I'll be fine, I swear, Don't worry about it mum."

James laid a hand on his son's shoulder and attempted to discretely slip something into his hand. "Use this on Snivilus for me will you?" The boy sneered when his father said the name, "Oh, I will make sure of _that_ dad." He answered.

"Make sure to use the stuff I gave you Arnold for getting around the castle unnoticed. Remember 'I solemnly swear—'"

"-I'm up to no good, I got it dad." Arnold finished while smiling and hugged both his parents. The sound of the train's whistle broke their moment and Arnold sheepishly grinned as he boarded the train.

* * *

Harry, however, missed this emotional departure as he had already boarded the train prior to it and found himself an empty compartment.

He plopped down into the leather seat and opened a book on advanced charms. After spending five minutes reading the first page, he put down the book with a sigh.

Here he was; eleven years old, a prodigy at magic, soon to be able to cast spells not to be seen for years, with a powerful wand older than the school he was going to, and an inheritance large enough to live forty lifetimes, extravagantly. Was there any place for him? Would he make friends? Would he have a place to call home?

Harry didn't often worry about things like this, but it was the next seven years of his life on the line. Seven years spent alone did _not _sound desirable, but how did one go about making a friend? Having spent most of his life by himself, Harry simply did not know.

The genius did not know something, great. He could recite his first year classes forwards and backwards, but didn't know the first thing about human contact.

But Harry was smart, he could learn. All he had to do was to sit back and bide his time. Though eventually, he hoped he would find someone to be friends with.

The compartment opened and in stumbled Ron Weasley. Not even pausing to excuse himself of his rude entrance he grabbed Harry's shoulder, hard. "Hardy, do you know where Arnold is?"

Harry looked up and removed the boy's hand from his shoulder. "I do not know, or particularly care where my brother is, nor is my name Hardy." He gave the boy a sneer and rolled his eyes "With those manners no wonder your family is so looked down upon, but funny enough you and my brother deserve each other."

It took a moment for the insult to register and when it did Ron's face turned the color of his hair. The Weasley brought back his fist intending to hit him. "You ungrateful git! how can you complain about being close to the Boy-Who-Lived twenty-four sev-"

He wasn't able to finish that sentence due to Harry catching his wrist in midair, squeezing it with all his might, as well as using a bit of wandless, silent, magic to increase the pressure. "You try and hurt me again and you will have more punishment than just a bruised wrist, Weasley. All you have accomplished by trying to punch me is proving my point of your lack of manners and social standing." The Weasley sank to the ground in pain with Harry still holding his wrist. "Did I make myself clear Weasel?" The boy nodded furiously and Harry released him sending an unnoticed healing charm at the limb. The boy scrambled to his feet, and threatened "Wait until I tell a teacher about this, you'll be sorry."

Harry shot the boy a smug smile, "Oh I don't think I will."

Ron spun out of the compartment and slammed the door, rattling the glass. Harry's grin deepened. The bruise would be gone by the time the Weasel managed to find a teacher, leaving Ron in a potential early detention if things went bad. Harry grinned and leaned back in his seat when a knock sounded on the compartment door once again.

He frowned but silently was glad that someone had the courtesy to knock before barging in.

He opened the door to be met with a head of platinum blond hair. "Malfoy" said Harry, inclining his head slightly. "What brings you to my humble compartment today?"  
The boy inclined his head in response, "The most interesting thing that has happened on this train brought me here. That Weasley boy was squealing like a pig and rubbing his wrist as if a grim bit him when he got out of your compartment." Draco plopped down on the seat opposite him, "After that he ran, calling for a teacher and almost immediately ran into the trolley lady spilling half the cart. He's still there, moaning about his wrist that has not a mark on it except for those damn freckles of his." The blond smirked. "So I have decided to come to the fun compartment… this one."

Draco sniffed and extended his hand to Harry, "We've met a couple of times under a different circumstances and it's no news that your brother and I hate each other. I wish to call a truce between ourselves because frankly, I bear you no ill will."

Harry smiled, grasped the arm and they shook. "That ponce Weasel deserved it, he has no life between obsession with my brother and worship of a failing Quidditch team." The Malfoy heir smiled, "Just try not to get into the Puffs or Griffs and we'll be fine Potter." Harry smiled and his eyes held a new gleam, "Wasn't counting on it Malfoy."

* * *

The rest of the train ride was actually enjoyable for Harry as he and Draco talked animatedly about a variety of subjects ranging from Quidditch (moderately of course) to teachers at school. It was a relief for Harry to finally be able to talk to someone who was well versed and mannered. He had spent too much time with the Weasley family and Dumbledore over the years, and frankly sifting through stupidity and riddles got tiring after a while.

Draco of course proclaimed that he was going to Slytherin while Harry told him he was dead set on Ravenclaw. Draco didn't even blink when he said he enjoyed to study ahead and it pleased Harry that they would most likely be able to speak to each other and wouldn't have to worry about house grudges.

Harry however was very wary of putting too much trust into Draco. When the blond asked how far ahead he had learned, Harry had told him halfway through the first year curriculum. Draco friendlily teased him for it but the topic was soon changed to an argument about who was the best chaser in Puddlemere United.

Having someone to talk to was a relief and time flew by extremely quickly, his book lay, unnoticed, on the table.

Right before they arrived at Hogwarts, their compartment door flew open once again and his brother stormed in followed by Weasley and a bushy-haired girl.

"Jeez hasn't anyone heard of knocking?" Draco gave him a pointed look making Harry cough, "Besides you, I mean." Looking up at his brother he smiled, "Can I help you dear brother?"  
Arnold growled, "You hurt Ron."  
Harry feigned a look of hurt innocence, "What do you mean Arnold? Hurt? Where?"

Arnold pointed at Ron, "You hurt his wrist"

Harry gave an exasperated sigh "His wrist is perfectly fine, I have no idea what in Merlin's name you are talking about."

His brother glared at him, "Somehow you managed to find a way to do this."

"Do what?" Arnold just shook his head and growled, "Never mind let's go." Ron began to protest when Arnold shook his head at him. The bushy haired girl went after them as well.

The moment they were out of sight, Harry and Draco burst out laughing. "Are you sure you aren't a Slytherin Harry? Because that there was the sneakiest thing I've ever seen." Harry just chuckled, "Yes I'm sure, but for goodness sake, it's their fault that their minds can't comprehend what a small healing charm can do." They looked at each other once again and burst into another round of merry laughter.

* * *

After the train had stopped moving, Harry and Draco stepped off after gathering their things. Hagrid, the lumbering oaf of a man came to greet the first years. It wasn't that Harry hated Hagrid, it was just the fact that the man could not think for himself and would run into the veil itself should Dumbledore command it. He was just another tool, mindless to serve its purpose.

Once its usefulness was through, he would be discarded like the rest of them.

"Hey Arnold!" the man damn near shouted with a smile. "Welcome to 'ogwarts. I hope yer goin' to like it as much as yer parents did when they were here." Arnold brushed the groundskeeper off, "Whatever, let's just get inside." The smile didn't disappear, "Are those yer friends?"

Arnold sighed knowing the man would keep asking until he would answer. "Yes, Hagrid this is Ron and Hermione." The man patted Ron on the back which left him winded, "A Weasley eh?"

Ron could only nod as he gasped for the air Hagrid forced out of his lungs.

"The Weasleys are a fine family, real tight with Dumbledore. Ah that man Dumbledore, like a grandfather to us all ain't he?" At this Arnold broke into a smile. "He sure is Hagrid. He is pretty strong, and training me himself." He basked in the exclamations around him.

"_Dumbledore himself? Blimey."_

"_Who's Dumbledore?"_

"_Only the strongest wizard who's ever lived, I hear Arnold is in second and the dead dark lord He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is third."_

"_I hear he slew a dragon at age five!"_

"_No! it was a hydra."_

This continued for several minutes until Harry lost it. "Can we just get to the bloody castle?" he exclaimed at the exact same time as Draco.

Hagrid recalled himself, "Oh right, um come to the boats first-years unless you want to walk to the castle alone. Ye can talk about Arnold on the boats, maybe ye will be in one with him."

Many of the girls squealed and began conversing amongst themselves, but there were a few exceptions, one being a blonde haired girl whom Harry was sure he had seen somewhere before.

He was yanked; literally, out of his thoughts by Draco who dragged him to an empty boat. The blonde girl simply stood there and waited for the boats to be filled. When it was clear that there was only one space left, she walked over to Harry and Draco and sat down with a sneer.

Draco smiled, "Daphne Greengrass, I presume?"

"You presume correctly Malfoy. Now if that is all, I would like you to stop your pathetic attempts at conversation. I did not choose to sit here, I stayed back like a dignified pureblood should while the blood traitors and muggles scrambled to get close to our Lord and Savior Arnold Potter." Here speech oozed with a polite, yet biting tone. Her eyes betrayed no emotions.

Needless to say it was the longest boat ride of Harry's life.

* * *

After they landed on the shore, Hagrid organized them into a group and began leading them up to the castle. Clustered together they made crawling progress and eventually Harry and Draco broke free of the group and walked behind them at a leisurely pace. A few seconds later, Daphne Greengrass also broke free of the gaggle of Arnold-worshipers. Harry gave her a kind smile to which she sneered in response to. Harry kept the smile plastered to his face and made no indication that he was afraid or intimidated in any way. They locked eyes and Harry grinned as Daphne turned her head forward with a huff.

"Ice-Queen." He heard Draco mumble and inwardly somewhat agreed with his description.

With a start he realized that he had indeed seen the girl before… at the owlry if his memory served him correctly. The sneer she had affixed to her face was so much different than the smile he had seen her wear at the store…

He was ripped from his thoughts when they arrived at a large gate. Carved onto it was the Hogwarts crest which shimmered with magic as the carvings actually moved with life. Another interesting thing about the door was the sheer amount of wards it possessed. The thing seemed to be built to withstand anything.

Harry detected strong muggle repelling charms as well as intent seeking spells. Finally, a couple for reinforcement and strength were added to prevent it from breaking; by magical or physical means. The spell work was definitely impressive.

Hagrid put a beefy arm on the door's knocker and gave a couple loud thumps with it. After about a minute of waiting the doors swung open to reveal a strict looking woman with horn-rimmed glasses.

"Ah Hagrid, here with the first years I see?"

Hagrid coughed, "Err yea." He turned around to address them, "Firs' years, this is professor McGonagall head o' Gryffindor. She's gonna take ye to be sorted."

The woman nodded, "Thank you, Hagrid." She turned around and began a leisurely pace down the hallway. The rest of the group followed and finally the conversation turned to something other than Arnold Potter.

Harry could see why; the castle was beautiful. Tapestries hung in the hallways and framed painting conversed with each other in hushed tones. The architecture was astounding and Harry smiled when he saw a ghost in the hallway.

Harry heard a swish of air and sidestepped what seemed to be a water balloon. Instead of hitting Harry, the projectile flew farther and hit the crowd following McGonagall. It burst on contact spraying them with water. By the sound of their squeals, it must have been freezing.

Professor McGonagall spun around, anger in her voice "Peeves!"

The giggling man blew a raspberry and tossed another balloon into the crowd. "PEEVES! Stop this instant!"

The man burst out into laughter. "Stop what? You heard how much fun we were having, and you can't control me." He said in a mocking tone, while sticking his tongue out and making a rude gesture.

McGonagall huffed, irritation all over her face. Suddenly she relaxed and gave an eerie smile. "I can't control you; that it true." She said, "But I guess the only option left is for Bloody Baron will have to have a word with you."

The man sputtered and snapped his fingers, and the soaked first years immediately dried. A look of fear spread across Peeves' features. "It was just a harmless joke professor, and a-a-as you can s-see they aren't wet anymore." The old woman nodded and smiled, "Then let's make sure that they stay that way, alright Peeves?"

The man nodded and disappeared with a poof of smoke.

McGonagall turned to the first years, a look of apology written across her face. "I am sorry for that. You just met Peeves, the school's resident poltergeist. He is often pranking anyone he can come across, so it is advisable to stay far away from him."

"Now we have dilly dallied long enough, it is time to be sorted. Follow me."

Beside him Draco snorted and elbowed Harry mouthing 'dilly dally', Harry grinned and headed down the hall after the head of Gryffindor.

* * *

The great hall was every bit as majestic as Harry had imagined it to be and was divided in a manner that screamed house rivalry. The Gryffindor lions bared their teeth at the snakes who simply looked the other way as if the conflict was beneath them.

The Hufflepuffs caught in the middle, shrank towards themselves trying to seem smaller. The Ravens however looked like the brightest of the bunch. Having enough confidence to not shrink in fear and enough wisdom to stay out of the petty skirmish.

They were smart, some more book smart than actually intelligent, but Harry could see that most if not all would grow up to be great witches and wizards.

They didn't particularly call attention to themselves even though Harry got the feeling that many of them were powerful. It would be the right choice for him.

"First year sorting will now commence." Said Professor McGonagall. "May you grow in knowledge in all your houses, may it be Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin." Her voice hitched saying the last one and a small scowl graced her features.

A stool was brought out and upon it was placed a hat. Harry thought nothing of it until a tear opened near its brim and he began to speak."

"Oddment, nitwit, blubber, tweak." The hall was stunned into silence and Dumbledore colored slightly. "Oh sorry headmaster, were you supposed to say that? Well _excuse_ me for having to sit in your office the whole year, then sort these brats for an hour and then sit in your office listening to your mumblings about Arnold Potter and the 'greater good' till next time!"

Harry burst out laughing as Dumbledore fired a spell at the piece of clothing. The hat looked like it struggled for a few seconds but then an unnatural grin spread across its face and he began singing.

_**Insert hat songhere**_** (A/N- Come on guys, you've read it a hundred times over in other stories. If you really want to see it so bad go Google it)**

The hat finished the song and put a satisfied smile onto its face. "Abbott, Hannah." McGonagall called with a loud voice.

The timid girl went up to the stool and after a few second the hat called 'Hufflepuff' with a loud voice. The girl smiled and joined said table.

And so the list continued. Some names Harry recognized like Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy; who all got into Slytherin by the way, but the number of muggleborns was increasing. It wasn't that Harry hated them, no, it was just that they usually didn't apply themselves to anything.

At one point his mother managed to convince his father to visit a muggle school. It was for James to apparently 'broaden his horizons'. It was a rare occasion where for once, the entire family came along.

There, they were presented with the averages for school boards across the world such as Britain and America. When they saw the school standings Harry was shocked.

The low marks Harry saw appalled him (he was a hard worker). There was a very small minority of students with marks that were considered decent, let alone good. The rest were subpar with low grades and a system preventing the students from actually failing a course. **(A/N- Primary school people, grades 1-8 were like this for me, not that I had any chance in failing :P)**

A wizard could come forth from any one of these students and they would continue giving poor results regardless. Eventually, they would grow in number as more and more were allowed into their school.

If subpar efforts were to become a norm, it wouldn't be subpar anymore. It would cripple the world of magic in the long run, or so Harry thought.

But Harry promised himself that he wouldn't look down on anyone applying themselves though. Pureblood or muggle they would be equal in his eyes if they put in the effort. He would judge by actions, not predetermined prejudices like so many purebloods around him.

"Potter, Arnold."

The hall hushed and you could hear a pin drop.

Arnold Potter, in his immaculate robes strutted over to the stool and sat into it. His head disappeared into the hat. After about ten seconds the hat's smile disappeared and turned into an irritated grimace. "Huffindore!" It yelled. The hat looked like it was struggling with something but then calmed. The smile came back accompanied with the irritating happy voice.

"Gryffindor I meant of course."

The hall burst into discussion once again. Arnold dropped the hat to the ground beside the stool and strutted over to his table who were raving like a bunch of lunatics. Harry snorted in disgust and waited for the din to die down.

"Potter, Harry."

Hearing his name Harry straightened his back and made his way over to the stool. He felt their eyes and whispers as he walked forward.

"_Is that Arnold's brother?"_

"_I didn't know he had one."_

"_He's probably someone with the same last name."_

"_How many people do you know with the last name Potter? He has to be it."_

"_If he is the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived I thought they would be similar in some way."_

At that last comment Harry smiled, damn right he wasn't anything similar to his brother! He wasn't planning on changing that either.

Harry bent over to the sorting hat and gently brushed the dirt off its brim and slowly lowered it onto his head.

The sickening, happy, voice sounded in his head. "Why Harry, it seems like place for you should be in Gryffindor to help your brother.

The hat began to delve in his fake mind and he shut it inside; trapping him.

Harry jumped into his mind after the hat and found it trying to escape the now seamless walls.

"Who are you?" Harry shouted at it.

The head accessory turned around, "So it was you who trapped me here."

Harry nodded. "You aren't the hat's real conscience are you?"

The false hat chuckled, "You are right bright one. I am an artificial conscience created by Dumbledore when he needs to make a sorting go a certain way."

"So you have no real conscience of your own?" The hat shook 'no'.

Harry smiled and the hat's eyes widened. "What are you doing?!" The rip in the hat began widening eventually splitting the hat into pieces.

"I'm making sure I go where I belong. Next time you should learn to stay out of my head."

Returning to the darkness of the hat he felt another conscience enter his mind. This time he saw a scruffier hat looking around his head wildly.

The hat spotted Harry, "Hey brat, what the heck happened to that other bastard that old fart sent into me? And why the hell does your brain feel so weird?"

"I destroyed him. As for your other question…" Harry opened the link to his actual mind and invited the hat in after him.

"Learned occlumency? Now this might be interesting."

* * *

After viewing Harry's real mind the hat agreed that he belonged with the ravens. "There is no other place you should go."

Harry smiled. "Do you think you can keep my involvement of freeing you secret?" The hat made an attempt at a bow which caused it to tip over on its side. "Of course." It said as it rolled on its brim. "It took the old fart about three years to craft that thing to sort his first years and keep me contained. I was able to throw him off momentarily as you probably saw, but Dumbledore has been keeping me under his thumb. That man plots too much."

Harry picked up the hat. "The old coot spent a very long time creating that thing to trap me and I don't plan on falling to the same trick twice. If you ever need something don't hesitate to ask, ok?"

Harry nodded and returned them to their respective bodies.

"RAVENCLAW! AND I AM DAMN SURE OF THAT!" Harry smiled and removed the hat on his head, placing it gently back onto the stool. He looked up the see the headmaster glaring at the hat who smiled smugly back in return. "Anything wrong, Albus?" it asked in a self-satisfied voice.

Dumbledore put on a forced smile. "No, of course not."

* * *

After Blaise, Zabini was sorted Dumbledore clapped his hands and got everyone's attention.

"Oddment, nitwit-" and stopped midsentence realizing what had happened. When he saw everyone staring at him, he hastily cleared his throat. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. You may get your schedules from your heads of house…" He made a few more announcements about banned items, a forbidden corridor and some new teachers. After the announcements were done, Dumbledore made the student body sing the school song.

The school song was nothing short of chaos with everyone singing at a different pace or tune. _This is madness._ Harry thought with a scowl. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard a small whisper in his head as if replying saying, "_No, This is Sparta." _**(A/N- LOL, I had to)**

It was mostly the Gryffindors who got into the merrymaking, while the rest of the school either sung half-heartedly or didn't sing at all. Harry belonged to those in the later and nodded in satisfaction at Draco who was doing the same thing.

When the Weasley twins finally finished their agonizing singing, the food appeared in mountains. Harry made sure that his brother and Ron where out of sight otherwise he doubted his ability of keeping his meal in his stomach.

Following the proper etiquette while eating, Harry attempted to make pleasant and polite conversation with the rest of his housemates. He got a few questions about his brother which he responded to very curtly. When they finally got the hint that he didn't want to talk about the subject, their conversation turned to lighter topics such as quidditch and anticipated subjects. A couple of second years told them about the potion master Snape and warned them not to get on his bad side.

The din in the great hall eventually died down as the children finished eating their fill.

Dumbledore stood up and his eyes gave a twinkle, "The school year has officially started and I would like all prefects to lead their houses to their doors. Have a nice rest and I formally welcome you to another year of learning at Hogwarts."

Their prefect; a girl by the name of Penelope Clearwater, led them to their dorm where a painting guarded the way to the common room. The prefect turned to the first years, "You have to be able to answer a riddle in order to get into our common room, and if you can't answer it correctly you will have to wait for someone who can."

The painting seemed to ponder for a while. "Alright I've always wanted to try this one, what is in my pocket?"

Penelope reddened, "That isn't a valid riddle and you know it."

The painting gave a sigh, "It worked so well in the Hobbit though, hmm it counted there. Have you ever read the Hobbit? Wonderful book I got from a muggle painting friend of mine. He has to be completely still whenever there are visitors looking at him, but otherwise is such a wonderful fellow…"

"Just give the riddle already!"

The painting looked bored, "Fine, though I don't see the point if it doesn't challenge you in the slightest. What crawls on four legs in the mor-"

"A man." The girl deadpanned.

The painting sniffed. "See what I mean? Fine enter."

It swung open to reveal the Ravenclaw common room. The prefect pointed at two staircases. "These lead to the male and female dormitories, find the bed with your name on it and your stuff should be on it. Have a good rest and get prepared to learn tomorrow."

With that, the girl climbed the right staircase and disappeared from sight.

Harry shrugged and entered his dormitory. He found his bed almost immediately and let out a yawn. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

* * *

Harry's built in magical alarm woke him up the next morning. He glanced around and saw his fellow housemates strewn all over the adjacent beds drooling. Harry shrugged and made his way to the showers and gave himself a quick rinse; not having taken a shower the day before.

After he was satisfied he was clean, Harry opened his custom-made trunk and descended into its depths.

There he donned a pair of his best school robes made of silk and imbued with some standard protection charms. Not wasting any time and seeing that breakfast was to begin in an hour, Harry began to organize his potion stores and ingredients.

Harry was pleased to say that quite a few potions he owned were no longer being brewed as their recipes had faded away into the years. His now extended personal library from his inheritance vault contained texts on their effects and brewing instructions.

A book like this could sell for over fifty thousand Galleons to the right buyer, but Harry had no intentions on selling it any time soon.

Skimming over the rather large list of potions, Harry concluded that the book was advanced material as most of the potions would require a well-versed practitioner in order to brew correctly. Coincidentally Harry knew one such person in Hogwarts whom he had learned on the train was Draco's godfather. Any upstanding Potion's Master wouldn't be able to resist the lure of potions unknown. Harry hoped that he and the man could come to some sort of understanding.

Satisfied with his plan, Harry closed his eyes and began to mediate. When he opened his eyes he found himself inside his mental landscape again and set about strengthening his shields and traps. Harry tried to do it as often as possible; at least once a day otherwise his shields would gradually become weaker.

After Harry was pleased with his defense, he began to update his fake mind with modified memories of his conversation with the sorting hat. Dumbledore would most likely try and glean the truth from his mind if he couldn't get it from the hat. It paid to be prepared, the moment he stepped into the school Harry was aware that he would have enemies. He would outwit them and would make allies, ones he could trust to watch his back.

Harry removed himself from his mind and opened his eyes to the real world. Harry pocketed one of the rare potions as well as its brewing instructions, it would serve its purpose in getting Snape interested.

Climbing out of his trunk he noted everyone around him was still sleeping with a few exceptions such as the prefect from before, Penelope was it? Who was carrying what looked to be a muggle air horn.

Harry just had enough time to cover his ears before the blast of air sounded; startling all the resting Ravenclaws out of their sleep. A couple of them even fell out of bed.

Penelope regarded the glaring Ravens and then smiled fondly at the object in her hand. "Probably my favorite muggle invention. Now, there is a new day ahead of us." The girl shot them a withering glare, "No one is going to be late to the great hall, not on my watch. I give you fifteen minutes to be outside our common room and at our table. Be late at risk of your own life!"

The claws immediately sprang into action, while Harry simply walked outside the common room to where they were supposed to meet.

It didn't take long for Harry to wait when a tall student exited the common room about thirty seconds after Harry did. He let out a loud yawn and did a double take when he saw Harry standing there. "How'd you get ready so fast? Penel-" he yawned again. "Penelope just woke the first years didn't she?" Harry nodded and stuck out his hand, "Harry Potter, first year."

The boy shook, "Felix Brunt, fifth year prefect and second in the year in terms of academic standing after that Penelope." A mock scowl crossed his face. "I'll beat her this year, only if I get enough time to sleep. I bet that the only reason she wakes people up is to keep them off their game academically."

Harry shook his head, "It seemed more of a sadistic pleasure to me."

A voice behind them cut into the conversation. "What seemed like a sadistic pleasure?"

Felix whitened and began stammering as he saw Penelope standing there with her arms crossed but Harry cut him off, "We were talking about Puddlemere United beating the Chuddley Cannons last night. They could have caught the snitch at any time but chose to stack their score just to humiliate them. Not that there's anything bad with debasing the Cannons. They have a really horrible play style and after they traded away their beaters-"

"Never mind" The female prefect stopped him with a confused look on her face. "I must have misheard your conversation. I will see you at the dining hall."

When she was out of earshot the male prefect burst out laughing "That was natural, kid. And the look on her face-", His face turned to one of bliss as he recalled the moment. "Say kid, what was your name again?"

"Harry."

"Well Harry, if you every need something don't hesitate to ask." The boy said smiling. "Now if only I had a pensieve…"

* * *

Breakfast was a rather noisy affair as many first year students were introducing themselves in hopes of make friends, while the rest of the students conversed about how their summer vacations.

Harry absently twirled his wand on his finger and watched the light gleam off the gem. Harry still couldn't figure what kind of stone it was and vowed to read Gavin's texts on it when he had the chance.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" said their head of house, Flitwick. "I have your schedules for your year, I will call you out in alphabetical order so please listen carefully.

Harry waited for his name and retrieved his schedule. He had Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins, Charms, Transfiguration, and History of Magic with the Gryffindors, as well Astronomy and Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

With a snap the food disappeared from the Ravenclaw table and the stains and splatters from food immediately faded away from view. Magic really was wonderful.

Harry stood up from his seat and gathered his books that were resting on the table and placed them into his small bag. After making sure that the rare potion was on his person Harry set off for the dungeons.

The potion that he had was referred to as the 'Mind Shield' and would replicate occlumency shields for up to an hour. It was useful for temporary shielding of ones thoughts. The potion itself wasn't made up of rare or expensive ingredients, but its recipe had been lost many eons ago.

It should hopefully serve its purpose in getting Snape to either like him or at least tolerate him in class. It wasn't any secret that the Potion Master despised his father and Harry hoped that he could avoid his father's reputation through hard work and a couple small bribes.

Eventually when Snape would acknowledge that he wasn't his father, he would make a more permanent agreement for the man to brew the rest of the potions he would need. Also, secrecy from Dumbledore was a must.

Harry reached the door of the classroom a bit early and pushed the heavy oak door open. Inside a handsome man sat in a chair. He had straight raven hair with a perfectly straight nose, his dress robes billowed as he walked over to Harry and regarded him. Harry stared at the man in awe; this was what a potion master was meant to look like. **(A/N- Ye he be real handsome in this story (no grease))**

"You are early, I like that in a student. You may take any seat you like."

Harry inclined his head slightly showing his respect and took one near the front of the class where he would be able to see the board.

After he put his things down he grabbed the mind shielding potion from his pocket and moved over to Snape who had sat down in his desk.

"Permission to speak sir?"

The man raised an eyebrow, "Permission granted." He said in a somewhat amused voice.

Harry nodded; this was the moment of truth, "Sir, my name is Harry Potter. I know that my father has wronged you greatly in the past and I apologize profusely for his actions. I ask that my parentage not be used against me in this classroom." He took a deep breath, "As bold as it sounds sir, I enjoy brewing potions and I want to be able to learn from the best."

Harry looked down at the ground. "I do not even know how I could be related to the rest of my family sir. I understand that you may hate me sir, but I ask you to please still allow me to learn from you."

After an eternity of silence Harry looked up to see Snape with a contemplative expression on his face. Finally the man spoke, "I must admit it pains me to see you. You are a reminder of what I couldn't have, my first love. You have her eyes. But I cannot hate you. You will not be held accountable for the actions of your parents here. I will judge you on who you are, and from what I see, you are also brave and well-mannered. I don't know many people who would willingly be in your situation apologizing for a father's…" He trailed off for a moment. "or mother's actions, but here you are."

The raven haired man stood up, "But I have long come to terms with my feelings for the Potters." A look of sadness crossed his face. "Lily has become an air-head and no longer is the bright witch she once was, and James… Well." He gave a bitter laugh, "He is a coward, and a bully. A man with riches, a wife and fame whose only thing left is to Lord over his son's worshipers."

"Though it may be true at the moment I am in Dumbledore's employ, I do not serve him. I am my own man, my own master. Severus Snape is what I have made myself to be; a potions master. I did not let my blood or family hinder me and I have fought through life by working hard. If I see that same attitude, I would be pleased to teach you."

Harry let out a sigh. "I will try my best not to disappoint you sir."

Snape smiled, "See that you don't, but above all do not disappoint yourself." He paused a moment letting the message sink in. "Now Mr. Potter get to your seat, class will be starting soon and people will start coming. It would do you good to be prepared."

Harry grinned, "Thank you professor Snape. I will work hard." He held out his hand with the vial in his grasp, "I have acquired a few rare potions sir, as well as texts on them."

Snape took the bottle carefully from his hand and regarded it closely.

Harry continued. "I have many other potions like this sir, lost to the world for many years. I leave this one to you as a token of my appreciation."

The professor's eyes held a gleam to them as he continued regarding the bottle and brewing instructions. Harry took this as a good sign and moved on. "However many of the potions in my texts require a very skilled brewer to make and I am afraid I could possibly hurt if I were to attempt it myself. I would humbly ask as to whether you would be interested in helping me rediscover them during my free time?"

Finally the man put the bottle onto his desk and gave a satisfied sigh. "Yes Mr. Potter if you hand me your schedule we can work out when it would be best." Harry smiled and Snape held up a finger. "But I will only allow you to assist me once I have deemed you proficient, before then I will not allow it. You will provide the recipes for now and I will craft the potions until you are ready. Does this arrangement please you?"

Harry inclined his head and smiled, "Very much sir."

Snape held out his hand and they shook on it. "Very good Mr. Potter, now return to your seat before class begins. For now you have proven to know how to use your time effectively."

Harry nodded and retook his seat; the next few minutes were filled with a comfortable silence. The rest of the class soon began to trickle in after that and Harry waved Draco over when he saw the familiar head of blond hair.

"Hey Potter, hope you are as good with a cauldron as you are with your words." Draco said setting down his supplies onto their table. A few seats away an emotionless Daphne Greengrass sat daintily on her stool while flipping the cutting knife in her hand.

Approachable? No.

When the din had settled down Snape stood up and cleared his voice. The class immediately fell silent.

"You have come to this class to learn the art and privilege of potion making. It requires no spells so your wands may be put away." He paused a moment and studied the class, "You are Ravenclaws and Slytherins, the most intelligent and therefore powerful witches and wizards in your grade. While others may have brute strength, we have intelligence. When the Gryffindors run forward, we bide our time and observe our surroundings." Snickers were heard from the Slytherins. "You aren't Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors so I see no reason to have subpar work in my classroom. If anyone here plans on slacking, the doors are over there. You haven't come to this school to fool off, you came to learn."

Snape grabbed a cauldron and set it over a fire adding water while dicing Griffin feathers at an amazing speed. Adding them to the fire he threw a couple of newt eyeballs into the cauldron and a cloud of pink smoke rose from it. "Follow what I have done here and let it simmer until the color turns into a dull orange. After that turn off your fire and give it four turns clockwise and one counter-clockwise. The color should change blue after that." He turned and looked at Harry. "Does anyone know what potion this creates?" All the while he didn't look at anyone else.

Harry was confused but then realized what was happening. '_He's testing me!'_ Harry raised his hand keeping a neutral expression affixed to his face.

"You have an answer Mr…?"

"Potter, Sir."

The man nodded, "What potion does it create Mr. Potter?"

"It creates the 'Smoke Form' Potion and will change shape according to its brewer's thoughts. It is more of a physical projection of the brewer's thoughts but if it's pure enough, it shows insight into the user's feelings a bit as well; which can be determined by the color."

Snape allowed a small smile to grace his lips, "Very good answer Mr. Potter. That will be ten points for Ravenclaw. Now what are the rest of you waiting for? Get to work!"

The class exploded into a frenzy of chopping and sloshing of water and Harry cut the feathers into thin pieces while Draco gathered the most quality newt's eyes out of his supplies. Nearby their cauldron hung over the fire while they toiled. The moment Harry finished with the feathers, he threw them into the water which Draco followed up by tossing in the eyes. A cloud of pink smoke rose from their project and the two boys shared a grin.

With a brief glance around the room, Harry saw that they were reasonably ahead and watched for the opportune moment to start stirring. The moment the potion turned orange Harry gave the mixture the stirs and stopped the fire. After a few moments the orange sank into a rich navy blue and Harry quickly poured their potion into a stopper and cleared the workspace with Draco's help.

The pair then made their way up the front desk where Snape gave them a small smile which he quickly hid under a mask of indifference that most Slytherins were known for. "You are finished?"

The two nodded and handed him their vial. After studying it for a few moments Snape nodded and sent them back to their seats. "A satisfactory effort."

After a bit of time, the rest of the potions were ready and 'all were the correct color for once' as Snape put it. They were given a small essay to complete and sent to their next class.

"I will see you later Draco." Harry said as he made his way to his Transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall would be there as well as Arnold and his two side-kicks; thing one and thing two.

* * *

Harry reached the door and pushed it open effortlessly and took his seat beside another Ravenclaw who introduced herself as Cho Chang. **(A/N- She is in Harry's year here guys, mostly because I've forgotten most of the female Ravenclaws from the book)** After a moment of sitting Harry realized that there was a cat sitting on a stool at the front of the classroom. It sat stiffly and regarded the students one by one. It seemed oddly familiar, almost as if he had seen it before…

Harry muttered tempus and realized that the class was to start three minutes ago. At that moment the doors flung open and in strutted in Arnold with his two sidekicks. The redhead guffawed at something Arnold had said and unceremoniously plopped down into his chair; but not before pulling out Arnolds'. The bushy haired girl sat down and let out a sigh of relief and took out her books.

Arnold looked around the class and leaned back with a satisfied smirk, "Teacher isn't even here, I _told_ you we wouldn't be late, Hermione."

At that moment the cat sprang into action transforming mid-air into their transfiguration teacher. "Well you sure aren't on time, are you Arnold?" The old woman smiled serenely at the boy. "But I think it will be fine to overlook this, you are the Boy-Who-Lived after all. Just try not to do it too often."

Arnold nodded and shot her a grin. McGonagall nodded and began her lesson.

"This is the class for Transfiguration. If you aren't a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor I suggest you find your correct class now." She looked pointedly at a Hufflepuff in the back row. The girl blushed and stammered an apology before running out of the class.

The teacher sighed, "There's always one." She muttered.

"You should have the book 'Transfiguration: Change and Growth' by John Snow **(A/N- Yes it is a GOT reference)**. Flip to page three and read the first section carefully, you have five minutes."

Harry looked at the page and snorted, he learnt this before most children could even read. He instead pulled out his book on Gem magic and finally gave the book its first read.

Flipping open the cover, Harry saw a flowing text swirling along the page written in fine calligraphy. At the top a small picture of a gem was drawn that resembled the one in his wand's handle. It sparkled on the page just as it did in real life.

_The Learning of Gem Magics_

_Hello, reader and I enthusiastically welcome you to a new world, a world of powerful magic. So powerful in fact that it can level cities and mountains if one is strong enough. It is enough to say that with this sort of power a mere mage will not pose any problem._

_There are a few basic rules for Gem magic and most of it lies in the Gems themselves. Their colors are by far the most important feature they have as they affect the type of spell that it is attuned to. It might take a while to grasp at first but the more time you spend around gems, the more natural they will feel to you._

_In fact gems themselves can be used to channel certain types of spells, Emeralds being green are attuned to healing magic and any healing spell cast with an emerald will see a significant increase in effectiveness, also, any spell associated with nature will get stronger._

_Sapphires being the brilliant shade of blue that they are, boost mental power, sturdiness and are able to give a Gem Mage feelings of calm and levelheadedness._

_Rubies with their fiery shade can be a double-edged sword. While it is one of the strongest gems when it comes to a battle, their presence can cause anger and or emotional instability. It is attuned to any sort of destructive magic such as cutting, severing, mutilating, and explosive curses. Since it can cause instability in your emotions while battling, it is recommended to have a sapphire on one's person at all times. Lack of reasoning due to anger has killed many mages in the past, you would do well to understand its severity._

_Moving on we have the diamonds…_

Harry looked up as the professor cleared her throat and began lecturing the steps needed to turn a matchstick into a needle. After she finished, she handed out matchsticks to each student and told them to get to work.

The moment the needle touched his hand, Harry focused on the image of the needle in his mind and waved his hand. Before his eyes his matchstick thinned out and turned silver. In the top a hole formed for a thread. This happened in a mere second leaving the Ravenclaw beside him sputtering.

The moment McGonagall finished handing out the last of the matches, Harry raised his hand. The professor walked over with a smile on her face. "You have a question Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head and held out his needle, "Not really, except for what do I do now that I'm finished?"

The teacher gasped and took the needle from Harry's hand. "Upon my word!" She exclaimed gathering the attention of the rest of the class. "I should have expected this from James's son, but a perfect transfiguration on the first day and so quickly? Ten points to Gryffind—Ravenclaw, excuse me; for such fine work."

She spent a couple more minutes fussing over his needle before moving on to help struggling students. "How do you do this?" Exclaimed the girl on his left while throwing down her matchstick in annoyance, right before picking it back up with a sigh.

Harry smiled at her, "Would you like some help?"

The girl frowned, "I can do it myself."

Harry smiled, "Well if you need help don't hesitate to ask."

After five minutes of trying relentlessly the matchstick hit the table once again.

Harry picked it off the desk and transformed it into the needle with no effort and then reversed the change with the same ease. He replaced the stick on the table and opened his book on Gem magic again.

Just as he began reading he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a defeated Cho Chang glumly holding her matchstick in between her fingers.

Harry shut the book and chuckled as she reddened, "When you hold the matchstick, do not under any circumstance imagine it transforming into the needle right away. Rather visualize the needle clearly in your head first and once you have this image apply each change individually. First try thinning the match, then change the color, then the material etc. It will be slow change at first but the more you do it, the faster you will get. Eventually you will do it so fast that it will look instant."

The girl nodded and her face scrunched up in concentration. About seven seconds later she looked into her hand and saw a needle sitting on the palm of her hand. She gave a whoop and immediately blushed when the entire class focused their attention on her.

At the end of the class only two other people managed to make the match into a needle. One being Arnold who had been practicing from age seven as well as the bushy-haired girl who sat beside him flipping through a large tome.

McGonagall all but forgot about Harry's achievement and set about praising her lions on the job well done. They each received fifteen points for their effort whilst Cho only got five. The professor evidently favored her own house, but Harry wasn't angry. Karma would balance it out in the form of Severus Snape. Harry was sure the points would find a way to disappear by the end of the day, one way or another.

* * *

The next class Harry had on his schedule was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, which was in the greenhouse on the other side of the school.

He begrudgingly shouldered his book back and made his way past a knot of students in the hallway trying to jam their way into a classroom.

It took about four minutes of walking till he finally reached the battered oak door which was locked.

Harry gave two firm knocks and the door swung open to reveal an older woman carrying a pair of shears in her hand and donning a pair of overalls. Seeing Harry's bemused expression she smiled warmly. "Come on in dear. My name is Professor Sprout. You are taking Herbology correct?" **(A/N- Sorry guys I have no clue how she is in cannon. Here she shall be the old grandmotherly type but a bit stricter)**

Harry nodded and the woman pointed towards a timid boy near the front of the room. "Go and sit beside Neville and begin writing down the instructions on the board, when the rest of the students arrive, we will begin. For now introduce yourself to your partner."

Harry walked over to the boy and gave him a look over. Frankly he didn't look like much: chubby, shy and probably picked on by others. Regardless Harry stuck out his hand, "Hi, my name is Harry Potter." They had met before, albeit informally at all sorts of pureblood events, but this was the first time he actually met the boy.

The boy simply looked down and mumbled something incoherent.

Harry forced a smile, "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said 'My name is Neville'."

"Well then, it's nice to meet you."

The boy nodded and averted his eyes. They fell into an uncomfortable silence which stretched on for the entire class. The moment the lesson ended, Harry wasted no time in getting away from the awkward atmosphere**.  
**

* * *

**A/N- Nothing important in Herbology for now guys. I promise when it gets to it I will have detail. Oh yeah and Neville is in Hufflepuff, sorry for the confusion. So that's it for this chapter. Next one should be interesting (Hopefully) Also guys I would like for you, my readers to find me a good image for this story cause I'm fresh out of ideas and or time (I know disturbing that your author has no ideas huh?) Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter and I would love your thoughts and or opinions on how this chapter went. Thanks again, and till next time. Also is 9000 words pushing it?**

**-lolmak**


End file.
